Panic of the Past
by Raven6224
Summary: This sequel to "In the Line of Fire, Panic" Panic Stark's facing her greatest enemy yet, Loki. He's back and badder than ever, still vengeful after his battle with the Avengers he's out for blood. Armed with the Crystal of Time he decides the best way to get revenge is to end the Avengers before they begin. And who gets sent time skipping after Loki? None other than Panic herself.
1. A Big Fat Billionaire Wedding

_Chapter One: A Big Fat Billionaire Wedding_

_**Here we are again, the sequel to "In the Line of Fire, Panic" if you haven't read that one of the sequel before it, "A Girl Named Panic" you should check those ones out before reading this, it's only a suggestion. Now this takes place a year after "In the Line of Fire, Panic" so some thing may be a tad different and I hope it's not to different. Be sure to comment on this and follow the series and let me know what you think's gonna happen now, read on.**  
_

* * *

All the movies in history display a couples wedding day as a hectic mess with caterers getting the wrong order or backing out at the last minute but that all seems to be a figment of television propaganda, not that I believe everything I see on TV anyways. It's been a year since the whole Ian Powell disaster and as shocking as it seems, Dad and I have gotten even closer now that he has all the pieces of me, he can read me and my emotion my emotions much clearer, which isn't always such a good thing. Pepper and I are really close too, but she knows I'll never be able to call her Mom because she's not but Pepper seems perfectly alright with that.

Pepper asked me to be her maid of honor at the wedding which took me by surprise, usually the maid of honor is a mother or sister, not the accidental daughter of the groom but I accepted, nonetheless. Seeing the wary expression on my face she'd explained, '_what better person to have as the head bridesmaid then the daughter of the man I'm set to marry, besides, you'll keep them all in line.'_

Since Pepper couldn't go with Dad when picking a dress because it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding and he really had no interest in picking the church, the cake, the silverware, or even the food, I came to be her right hand man, helping her make all the arrangements. Currently I stood at the side of the alter in a uncomfortably short, bright red dress with now shoulder straps, only a not tied back around me neck, where Pepper stands to Dad's right in a long, beautiful white wedding dress.

The top of the dress crinkles slightly but reaching below the rib cage sparkling finely sown jewels glisten the light from the chandelier all throughout the room. The bottom half of the dress flows outwards in a slight pastry shape but not over done and is covered in a fine lacy fabric over the top of the pain white base. Pepper's strawberry blonde hair falls down in carefully crafted curls while her eye make up in definite but also subtle.

A tiara is pinned into her hair, supporting the clear white veil with roses curling around the veils bottom. The veil is placed in her face as she and Dad look at the Officiant, Pepper trying not to cry and smear her eyeliner. In her hand she hold the bouquet of red, pink, and white roses, for when she's supposed to throw them into the guests. Resisting the urge to tug at the hem of my dress to make it longer is really frustrating. I'm wearing red wedge heels.

The dress isn't that short, if I bend over you can see my underwear but I still don't like short dresses. Pepper has asked if I wouldn't mind to straighten my hair as she wanted hers curled and she said I'd draw attention away from her with my real, natural one so I obliged. Only now do I realize how long my hair really is, while when curled it usually hangs low on my waist but when straight, it hangs to my tailbone. I focus my attention back on the wedding Officiant.

"Do you Anthony Stark take Virginia Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the Officiant asks, looking to Dad who's dressed in an expensive black suit. Looking into Pepper's eyes he responds.

"I do."

The Officiant turns to Pepper. "And do you Virginia Potts take Anthony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me by New York City, I now pronounce you man and wife," he turns to Dad. "You may now kiss the bride."

"I will fully take you up on that offer," he said, stepping forward. Carefully lifting the veil up over her face and setting it back on her hair he cups her face and leans in placing his lips on her. His hands drop from her face and encircle her narrow waist. He tips her back like in a fairy tale, keeping and firm grip on her to prevent her falling backwards.

That would really put a huge dent in this beautiful event. Pulling back, her sets her upright. Pepper tries desperately, but failing terribly, to conceal the bright pink tint on blush inflaming her cheeks. After being dismissed from the center stage I dart towards the back table on the far side of the room. Plopping down in the seat, I breathe a sigh of relief to be away from everyone and all their judging eyes.

I know what they were all thinking, with a few exceptions of course, which was: _'why would she marry him, especially considering that she'll now be responsible for that bastard of his.'_

However, their thoughts, judging stares and sneers don't bother me, no, not one bit because yeah, I'm a mistake, I wasn't planned, Dad hadn't wanted me, but nothing can change that. He's proved time and time again, substantially over the course of the last year, that he loves me and cares about me even if the means of my conception was a drunken one-night stand. Even after finding out that I was smacked around like a rag doll during which learning that's why I'm so emotionally guarded, when he found out I was afraid of him turning his back on me, he's still here.

He didn't have to. 'The Great Tony Stark' could have shipped me off to some boarding school in Siberia, or the United Kingdom, or Paris, France to get rid of me if he really wanted to. But he didn't he was still here and so was I, it took me awhile to realize the concept that he, one of the most famous celebrities in the world, wanted me and even though he's my father I still wouldn't believe he could want to keep me around.

There are two reason I want to sit back here, out of the lime light, is because one: this is Dad and Pepper's big day and I really don't want them thinking about me and taking care of me, and making sure I'm okay instead of focusing on each other and on their wedding, and their relationship. And two: my short dress is starting to make me feel uncomfortable and a little self-conscious but unfortunately I wasn't as invisible to people as I used to be because Dad's on his way over to me.

He plants himself in the seat beside me, brown eyes fixating on my own, the same eyes he has. One of the many traits I'd inherited from him.

"What's the matter kiddo? Why are you hanging back here instead of out there," he nods to the rest of the attendees. "Enjoying the fun? Oh, here."

He hands me a red plastic cup filled to the ring below the cups top with neon pink punch that I personally had to prepare. It was all to familiar to the last wedding I attended, Ian Powell, my abusive step-father, and my mother, the wonderful angel she was. Unlike that wedding though, I knew Dad wouldn't say those horrible things that Ian had said.

"Come on," Dad says, standing up, holding his hand out for me to take. Instead of taking it I stare at him, confused by his actions. Why does he want me to take his hand?

"What?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Just take my hand so I can help you up. You should be enjoying this as much as Pepper and I am and I won't rest until this injustice is corrected."

"This is _your_ wedding, you should be focused on her, she's is your _wife_ after all, I'm having a great time."

"Liar, but besides, there's no reason I can't check on my two favorite girls, and you seem uncomfortable, want to explain. After the whole Ian situation you promised to be honest with me, lying isn't a good quality—"

I cut him off. "I just don't have very fond wedding memories and besides, I think you should be dancing with you wife. This is your big night too."

"Panic," he said, a slight warning but all around kidding tone evident in his voice. "Just come on, this will be fun, I promise."

Sighing I finally give in and take his outreached hand.

He pulls me to my feet and lead me away from the safety of my hidden away table in the back of the church and onto what could be considered the dance floor.  
Really?

A father-daughter dance at his wedding!? Isn't there a better time to do this? Like anytime that it's not his wedding day.

And preferably I would rather do this when I'm dressed in pants, not a dress that makes me feel like I'm working a stripper pole outside a local Hooters. Using my  
free hand I tug at the hem of my skirt, an action not gone unnoticed by Dad.

"Now I get it, the dress, it's making you uncomfortable. Am I right, because you know I'm genius after all."

Rolling my eyes I reply. "A little but I wasn't going to make Pepper not choose the dresses her bridesmaids would wear on her wedding day so I just have to deal with it."

A slow song rang out from the speakers placed, not so subtlety, around the room. Long tables covered with white table cloths are absolutely covered with an obscene about of food, candy, snacks, and on the only round table is a three layered white wedding cake with beautiful flower scrolling scolded of white icing.

On top of the cake what the ceremonial bride and groom wedding cake topper. Red paper lanterns hang over head, being suspended by the strings I'd tied into them. Flowers rest all across every un-decorated surface.

Dad places my right arm on his shoulder while curling his arm around my mid back. Intertwining out fingers, he pulls my arm up, along with his own. It took me a minute to figure out what's going on but soon I figured it out.

"You should know," I smile. "I'm not a very good dancer, so you may end up fatally injured if you continue on this life endangering path."

He grins back. "Luckily I am, besides you're the only other woman I'd ever dance with so you should feel honored."

We sway to the music, a respectable distance apart which makes me feel less awkward, I've never been one for dances and back when I was in middle school and  
they had Father-Daughter Dances, well, I didn't have a father and wouldn't have ever dared to ask Ian to one, God only knows what horrible things he would have done.

"So, how do you like all the decorations?"

Vaguely glancing around the room he gives a slight shrug. "It looks nice."

"Good, cause guess who hang to hang all that crap up. BINGO, so not shocking, I did. It was awful too, I was terrified that I'd fall off the latter and shit whip my neck into the side of the stage."

"Oh how poetic my daughter is on such a joyous day, you should be Robert Frost," he said, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both—" I cut him off.

"Unless you're in your Iron Man suit, so instead of picking one you'll use your repulser beams to fry the paths together, killing all the woodland creatures that so graciously helped Giselle from the movie Enchanted clean up her place."

He laughs as the song comes to an end and the clearing of a voice catches our attention. Releasing me, Dad turns to see Pepper standing there in her beautiful dress and lovely bright make-up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to steal this dance Mr. Stark," she said, grinning. Giving a slight nod of the head I start to back away but Dad turns around, hands still on my wrist and pulls me close, placing a kiss on my hair line then releases me. I make my escape and stand on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"Anything for you Mrs. Stark," he replies, no his sole attention focused only on her. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist while she places her arms on his shoulders as a slow melody fills the air.

"I love you Pep," Dad said, whispering in her ear.

She smiles and looks at him. "I love you too."

Pepper leans forward, pressing her lips against his. Deep in my heart I feel like maybe, just maybe everything will be over and finally we'll have a happy ending but as much as I try to put my whole heart into the idea I just can't. A bad feeling has been looming over me for the last few days and I knew it wasn't the wedding behind it.

Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it in my bones but for now I put on a fake face, smile like I'm supposed to, and try to pretend that this heavy weight of darkness weighing over my head and shoulders. Please let this all be a figment of my imagination.


	2. A Shot in the Dark

_Chapter Two: A Shot in the Dark_

_**Last time Panic was at her dad and Pepper's wedding but had a bad feeling about something. This chapter takes place right after the first chapter. Be  
**__**sure to follow and comment on this series, now go, enjoy the second chapter.**_

* * *

The wedding has dwindled down to pretty much Dad, Pepper, Rhodey, and me as well as a few other guests who I don't know well enough to attempt to name. The rest of the Avengers couldn't make it, plus Nat and Steve have been a bit... Off, lately. Like they're hiding something from me, I don't like it.

Rae, my only real friend, texted me before the wedding, saying that her mother is fine with me spending the night with her. Seeing as how Dad and Pepper just got married, it can be assumed that they want to... Consummate their marriage, and I don't want to be there when they do. That would be so gross to hear, eww.

Walking over to where Dad and Pepper stood with Rhodey I speak.

"I'm heading to Rae's, call me if you need me," I turn but stop when I hear Pepper say my name.

"Panic, you don't have to go if you don't want to, we're perfectly fine with you being at home with us. Just because we got married doesn't me you have to leave your home."

Turning back to her I smile. "No, I want to spend the night at Rae's, we've been busy with school work so we haven't got to see each other much and I'm really looking forwards to seeing her."

"Alright, as long as you know you don't have to go, see you in the morning?" she asks, green eyes sparkling with what I can only assume to be worry.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'll be home in the morning."

Without another word I turn and enter the front room of the church, hauling my backpack up and over my shoulders I tug at the hem of my dress and exit the church, not surprised when I'm swarmed by a million and one paparazzi all flashing camera's in my face asking questions about the wedding. I give them vague responses, enough to satisfy them for now without revealing to much like Pepper taught me and soon all the paparazzi are gone and I walk alone on the sidewalk in a bright red dress and wedge heels.

All the buildings in New York City loom over me like there trees, I feel like I'm walking through the woods despite me being in a normally crowded area of town. Where is everyone anyways? All the streets are barren and deserted, the sidewalks are littered with trash but not a single soul, aside from me, is out here walking towards a destination.

New York City is one of the busiest places in the world so it's somewhat odd that in this usually lively section it's as if it's a ghost town. The bad feeling of ominous events unfolding rolls back through me. The street lights are all off and the area is plunged into darkness, the only light being from up above where the light from the sun reflects off the moon and fills the area with a dull blue glow of light.

A light breeze swirls the hem of my outfit by blowing my dress around in dull circles just above my knees. The bushes bordering the sides of apartment complexes, making up the majority of the buildings in this area rustle to life. Despite it not being to cold, goosebumps involuntarily snake their way up my arms. A familiar, deep, male voice rings through the night air.

Glancing around the area frantically I search for the source of the laugh only to find none, no logical explanation for who, or what could have made that noise. I wrap my arms around my body as like a defensive wall and push forward ignoring every branch, every snapping twig, and every crumpling leaf. As I reach closer to the end of this street an alleyway catches my eye.

Unlike the one I used to live in this one goes all the way through and is bordered by tall oak wood fencing. Something, some kind of unknown force draws me towards the alley without my consent. The glow of the moon fades away under the rooftops of the bordering houses. The gravel in the alley is typical white, almost grey, colored rocks of all shapes and sizes.

_"Panic..."_

The voice rings through my mind as a whisper. A velvet voice that harbors evil, I can feel it. That voice though, it's so familiar but where do I remember it from? Terror fills my veins with ice and it feels as though my body is made of iron, my feet slow and it keeps getting harder and harder to me. My breath hitches and my heart thunders in my chest.

Something tells me I won't be making it to Rae's place anytime soon.

_"You dear meat puppet, would be absolutely correct."_

I growl as wind brushes by me. What does he, Loki, want. Obviously he hates the Avengers and me being the only daughter of Tony Stark, one of the Avengers my make him hate me but he could at least have the decency to come here in person instead of haunting my thoughts.

"Actually," the velvety voice of Loki sounds behind me. Whipping around I face him, a scowl decorating my face as I refrain from squinting my eyes to see him better. He steps forward, out of the dark and give me a sinister grin. "Unlike what you might be under the assumption of, I like to ruin people when I am there to witness them suffer."

"Well, I've suffered plenty, what the hell do you want?" I step back, trying to gain some distance away from him but he only steps forward closing the small gap of distance I created.

He laughs, tilting his head back so carelessly you'd think I'd told him a joke. Fixing his dark green eyes on me once again, his voice is cold, all trace of humor he once held gone. "Do you really think it's that simple?"

He steps forward and I step back, keeping the fair amount of distance intact.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me considering your the one who pulled me over here."

He narrows his eyes, clearly not amused. "Why would I tell you? Be the idiot like your human enemies to hand over all my plans to you, a child, and allow you the knowledge to stop me. Ha! I'm a God, not one of you petty mortals who kill one another for sport."

I scoff. "You must have got the wrong text book from your local library because we don't kill each other for sport, the only one I can think of that does that is..." I tap my index finger to my chin as if puzzled then drop my hand. "You."

Loki straightens up and tugs firmly as his, Asgardian clothes, fixing his sleek black hair before fixing me with a scare that, had I not had a good poker face, who show absolute fear. "I deserve to rule all you worthless, pitiful, weak fleshlings. Unlike you mortals I live forever whereas you all die within not even a decade of on year in my life."

"Doesn't matter," I growl, feeling confidence take over. "An eye for and eye. You had—loosing that battle—coming. Innocent people died because of you and still you think your above them. You throw a temper tantrum after finding out your adopted you sound more like a spoiled rotten brat who's made that he didn't get what he wanted!"

The air is silent and Loki says nothing, only tilts his head and I watch as the anger creeps into his eyes. The switch from green to red and his skin from a pale white to dark blue. He's a frost giant, I already knew that but I'd never seen him in this form.

"You should not have said that child," he comes forward at full speed and I expect pain, closing my eyes I brace for impact which never comes. Opening my eyes he stand in front of me, back to normal. Loki is no longer blue and his eyes are back to green but I can practically feel the anger radiating off him. "I not going to kill you, not yet at least."

"Why is that?"

A large septar flashes from bright white nothingness and rests in his right hand. It glossy purple colored glow which lights the area around us. This is the same spear he used when he planned to take over New York City but it's not powered by the Tesseract. In the center of the spears head I see a large purple orb, like a spear and then it hits me.

That was the spear Nereza had aboard his ship, the one I though I destroyed but as it turns out Loki took it but the question is what does he plan to do with it?

"A lot of things my dear but since I'm such a kind fellow I'll give you a sneak peek," he taps the tip of the spear to my forehead and I watch as the world goes from normal, into tunnel vision, and into darkness as new images fill in the black.


	3. When the Lights Go Out

_Chapter Three: When the Lights Go Out_

**_Last time Panic was walking from Tony and Pepper's wedding so they can be alone now that they're married. She was going to go to her friend Raven's house only, her best friend's dad, AKA Loki decided to show up and touched her with his magical spear, not in the way some of you may think, and then she got flashes of images that I haven't revealed, don't worry you'll see in next chapter what she saw. Now be sure to comment and follow the series, now go on, read it._**

* * *

**Third Person POV (Raven):**

The clock mounted on the front wall strikes ten and Raven sits precariously at the edge of her bed, blanket sprawled across the floor, and biting furiously at her fingernails. Her emerald eyes flicker throughout the small, four-walled lavender bedroom, walls littered with posters of her favorite musicians. Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Taylor Swift, and many other pop artists including some of the classics.

Madonna and Blondie were among the many posters scattered all along the walls. Saying Raven's worried would be an understatement, she's literally freaking out. While normally she would be up and around by six in the morning today her dark black hair is piled high on top of her head in a shaggy ponytail, dark purple bags imprinted under her eyes, and still dressed in her pajamas.

The last thing she heard from Panic was just before the wedding where she'd asked Raven to spend the night. While her friend may be many things: rebellious, daring, sarcastic, and cleaver, it's one of the things Raven likes most about her friend.

However, Panic never showed up Raven has spent the entire night wide awake and worrying about her friends safety. _Where are you Panic? _She thought, pulling herself up and out of the bed. Her feet slap against the cold wooden floor as she makes her way down the set of stairs leading into her living room. The smell of sizzling bacon fills the house and only then does she realize that her mom is in the kitchen cooking.

Raven leans against the door frame looking warily at the back of her moms head. As if her mom could seen her concern, she turns, blonde haired curls bouncing as she does.

"What's wrong Raven?" he mother asks, stepping forward. She was dressed in khaki pants and a blue blazer, a white blouse underneath. Her amber eyes sparkled with worry at her daughters expression. "Where's Panic, isn't she suppose to be here with you?"

Raven's arms tremble at her side. "Mom, I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of 'bad feeling'? she asks, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Bad like, I can sense my father bad. I-I think he-he might have to do with why Panic never showed up last night. I haven't heard from her and you know I get a throbbing headache whenever my father comes to Earth."

"What!?" her mothers eyes widen, fear creeping into them. "Call Panic's father right now Raven, I mean it."

* * *

**Third Person POV (Tony Stark):**

Pepper lay on her side, strawberry blonde hair unfurled across the white pillow case. Her eyes were closed and the only sound filling the room was Peppers, almost silent, breathing. Tony rests on his stomach looking down at his beautiful wife as she sleeps the day away, not a care in the world which is amazing for Pepper being the CEO of Stark Industries after all. _Wife, she's my wife _he thought, the idea of Pepper as his wife, the one he's legally binded to by both paper and love was still foreign on him. Back to Pepper, usually she slept until thirty minutes after five just to make sure she wasn't late to work.

So for her to still be asleep at forty-five minutes past ten was very usual and he was going to enjoy every minute of watching his wife sleep because he knows it won't happen very often. Back when she was just his PA he was the one always oversleeping in a futile attempt to ditch an annoying meeting about the type of materials being used for products but when Pepper Potts is the one who manages your life everyone will obey her.

Especially when she uses her stern, authoritative voice. She's the only one whose been able to get him to do something he doesn't want to do, and who is allowed to directly hand him things. Dropping his brown eyes from her face and down to Pepper exposed arm peaking out from beneath the covers of the bed her absentmindedly gyrates small circles around her forearm ever so lightly to avoid stirring her to consciousness.

Startled by the sudden ringing of his cell phone, clamps down on it, answer it right away. He gently gets up off the bed and makes his way into the living room so his voice won't wake Pepper up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, somewhat annoyed that he's being interrupted.

"U-uh, hello Mr. Stark I-I uh..." the girl on the other end on the line stuttered over her words. He knew this girls voice, it was the voice of his daughters friend Raven, daughter or reindeer games, something like that. The only questions is why would she be calling him, especially this early in the morning.

"Raven, what the problem?"

"It's, it's about Panic."

That catches his attention. "What about her?"

"S-she never showed up yesterday and I got this massive headache and while normally that wouldn't be a big deal, I only get headaches when my dad's around. I think her confronted Panic..."

"Loki's fucking back and he-he might have my daughter! Of course this shit would happen to us—"

Tony's rant is cut short when the elevator in Avengers Tower closes and Panic enters the room, her usually mischievous brown eyes cloudy with some unknown emotion. Her long red hair disheveled as though she's been running her fingers through it. Her eyes remain fixated on the ground as if it were telling her a joke of some sort.

"Panic."

* * *

**Panic POV:**

"Panic," I hear my dad say, voice laced with what I can only conclude to be worry and concern. Tearing my gaze away from the floor my gaze flicks up to meet his briefly before dropping back to the ground. I spent the last three hours walking home and before that I was trapped in some sort of dream like state but instead of happy dreams like being able to fly I took a trip into my own personal hell for I don't even know how long.

"No, no, no, it's alright, she's here," he said into his cell phone. I have no idea who he's talking to but my assumption adds up to either Rae or the creepy lunch lady at school who has it out for me. After the whole Ian thing, to thank Rae he got her and her mom an apartment in New York City and got us enrolled in the same high school but she still live a good drive away.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks, setting the phone down on the coffee table. Looks like the world has reared it's ugly head because somehow me not getting to Rae's was in my control. "Raven called, said you never showed up. Where you with a boy, I'll kill him. Ruin his life I have the power to do that."

I feel like death but that doesn't stop the scowl falling over my face. "I was _not_ with a boy, I'm not you, you know."

He stares at me a moment, somewhat angry now. I didn't mean it the way it came out but obviously he took it the way it did. "And what is that supposed to mean Panic?"

I sigh, running my hand over my face. "Nothing, I didn't mean that in the way that it came out."

His eyes narrow. "How did you mean it because either way it's not making your case any better."

Fixing my gaze of his I respond. "What I meant was that I don't go from guy to guy just because they compliment me, say I'm pretty, and cajole me about being smart, I wouldn't go to some guys house for some sort of sexual agenda because I'm not that kind of girl."

"But I'm the kind of guy," he says, voice hard.

"Correction, were."

"Did Loki confront you and that's why you didn't show up at Raven's house?"

My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry. Say no, lie, lie and keep him and Pepper safe, at least until you can put the visions together. "N-no..."

"Panic." Dad pleaded, eyes trembling.

"No," I say more firmly and turn heading toward the stairs.

"Where are you going Panic," he asks, eyes never leave me as I reach the top step.

"To bed, I'm exhausted, it was a long night."

That actually isn't a lie. I really am incredible tired, whatever Loki did to me took it's toll. Stepping up one more step I reach the main floor and enter the room Dad had put in here for me so that the Avengers could all have the tenth floor. As soon as I enter my room I climb into bed, falling to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow and entering a not so peaceful sleep.


	4. A Nightmare is Never Just A Nightmare

_Chapter Four: A Nightmare is Never Just A Nightmare_

**_So last time Panic never showed up at Raven's house after she left the wedding and the next morning Raven called Tony to tell him she thinks her dad's back but then Panic returned home looking like the Walking Dead and kept her little secret that I haven't revealed but you will fin out right now so be sure to follow and favorite the story and leave me comments. Also read the author note at the bottom of the chapter it's about the future of Panic's series._**

* * *

_Everything was black, no light illuminated the darkness. Horrific, screams of both men, women, and children filled the air with the noise. The whooshing of explosions and the sound of carnage scraping against concrete wouldn't stop. I wanted to cover my ears to block out people screaming but then a familiar voice rang through the air.  
_

_"Panic!" my dad's voice. The world zooms in and I see the world around me, no longer a dark pit of nothingness but what I see is even worse than eternal darkness, what I find is even more horrible. New York City, that's where I identify the area but it's so unlike the town it usually is. While normally thousands of advertisements line the building sides now they all lay demolished, glass from them scattering all across the dark black streets._

_The world was on fire, large red and orange flames licked at the city side tempting anyone daring to leave to attempt something as futile as to run through the fire itself and still some people did. Chard bodies lay scattered around the cities edge and monster with horns protruding from the dark grayish blue colored creatures forehead. _

_Bile rises from my stomach but I push it back down, trying desperately to ignore the putrescent smell of both human and animal bodies alike. Apartment buildings have been razed to the ground, bricks from once tall standing buildings lay strewn around across the city sidewalks covering and burying bodies. I glance around, overwrought with the sheer destruction of my home._

_Screaming civilians push past me, bumping, slamming into, and elbowing me all over until in the blink of a second they are gone as if they were sucked up or are able to walk through walls. _

_"Panic!" Dad screams my name again but still, I look around the skyline for any trace of him, only to find no evidence of his presence. _

_The sky fades from a smokey gray color and bleeds into a deep, oozing sort of red, tainting the sky with it's unholy color. The view sends chills down my spin and all I want to do is run, run far away from here. Lifting my head high I push the feelings aside and step forward, making my way deeper into the destroyed town once known as New York City. _

_Traffic__ lights serve as a blockade, preventing cars from passing so across from me instead of a barren landscape of cracked road there's a swarm of abandoned cars left in the streets with the headlights still blasting in full strength. Jumping over the fallen traffic lights I climb up and over car after car until my feet finally hit the calming sense of ground._

_"Dad!" I call out, looking around my new surroundings. Avengers Tower looms over me, all lights usually illuminating the building are all shut off, the place looks as though no one has entered it in years. My eyes scrape the building and then I see it, see them, him, Dad, and..._

_Loki, he stands there, black hair straight and slicked back, green eyes literally glowing like a lantern in the dark. A wicked smile spreads across his face, his staff is raised but just as he touches the spear to his chest instead of pushing him off something else happens. It's like instead of impending death Loki turns back the aging process, from forty to thirty, to twenty, into his teens, childhood, and finally a baby but then a low purple light erupts from the staff and Dad returns to his normal age._

_A new color, a blue glow illuminates the building and that's when it really dawns on me. Dad doesn't have his suit, he's a the mercy of Loki and will face whatever it is he decides. In the blink of an eye the world is ripped into a million pieces when Loki uses his spear. He thrusts the sharpened end forward, aimed straight for Dad's head. I watch long enough to see the spear strike his head and see it erupt into a million pieces._

_A gut wrenching scream/sob erupts from my throat, filling the air with my anguished, shatterful cry. My face is soaked in salty, warm tears which stream down my face like a river. The world falls into slow motion as I run forward towards the building, my red hair flying back as I move forward. My heart thunders in my chest and I feel the grief, the depression, the inconsolable devastation setting in. _

_He's dead._

_The words ring in my ears, he's dead and I saw it. The only other, biological, parent I've ever had is dead, dead like my mother, killed by the hands of another, another who hates me._

_The worlds fades away and I find myself surrounded, not by creatures under Loki's ruling but by something much, much worse. All around me lay the bodies of the Avengers but instead of them being their regular ages they were...younger, almost as if they were teenagers._

**_"See Panic," _**_Loki's voice sounds but unlike a glassy form of sound as I heard from Dad when he called my name Loki's voice is crystal clear. Almost as if he's talking directly into my mind. **"This is the future of your pathetic little world and you ignorant little family of superheros."**__  
_

_Loki materializes in front of me, an evil glint evident in his green eyes._

_**"And your next!" **he screams lunging the spear at my stomach and I close my eyes, bracing for the pain and let the scream building in my throat release, not even caring anymore.  
_

* * *

"Aaah!" I scream, eye battering open as I shot up realizing I sit on my bed in the tower, covered in what most consider cold sweats. I was dreaming, it was a nightmare, or was it. Loki's words are still as clear as day in my mind and I can shake the goosebumps along my arms.

"Are you alright Miss Stark?" JARVIS asks, coming over the intercom in my room.

Panting, I realize just how sore my voice is from screaming. "Y-yes, where is everyone JARVIS? Did anyone hear me scream?"

"No," he responds after a moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Stark left during your nap to go to a fancy Italian restaurant called La Bella Luna while the other house guest doing other things. Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Romanoff have been sent on a mission to Brazil by Director Fury, Mr. Barton is target practicing in the gym downstairs. Thor is back in Asgard and Mr. Banner is in the lab. Would you like me to contact them?"

"No!" I say so quickly I startle myself. "No, lets keep this between you and me JARVIS, I don't want to worry anyone for some stupid, meaningless nightmare," I continue, more to myself then to JARVIS.

"Are you sure Miss Stark, your father would probably like to know that—"

I cut him off, glaring up at the ceiling. "No, butt out of it JARVIS don't tell Tony Stark about anything that happened this evening."

"You don't have the clearance to authorize such an action—"

Sighing, I run my hand over my face. "Just don't bring it up unless he specifically asks you if I had a nightmare alright?"

"Alright Miss Stark but I feel I should tell you that I highly disagree and this is being highly secretive when you had promised your father that you'd be honest, he may take this as an act of betrayal."

"Trust me JARVIS, it's better this way and beside it's just for now. I want to figure out what's really going on before I drag the Avengers into something pointless. I'll tell him, I promise."

"Alright Miss Stark," JARVIS says, going quiet.

What the hell is Loki planning, it has to be something big because I can just feel it in my bones. Just one time in my life I wish I could live at least somewhat of a normal life but being the daughter of Tony Stark has its downsides. I'll never have a normal life.

* * *

**_As mentioned above this is about the Panic series's future, this isn't the last chapter of this story, not by far but I was thinking about it and I was wondering, do you all want a fourth story in this series? I know it's early to be thinking about this but I feel like I need to know so I can start planning it so give me ideas for that if you want a fourth one, stuff that you want to see, the plotline you know?_**

**_Also would anyone like anything like any of these: A cross over series with Vanya, another one of my OC, a series of one-shots about Panic's life after all the stories, or what about a story re-write (SORT OF) like an Alternate Universe type of story but with Panic for example what would happen if Tony knew she was born?  
_**

**_Tell me what you all think because I have no idea what to do after this story ends for Panic's series and I wanted to know what you, my readers, wanted to see in the future. So leave me a comment and let me know what you want to see next for Panic, or if you want this to be her finale, let me know!_**


	5. Don't Like Being Handed Things

_Chapter Five: Don't Like Being Handed Things_

**_Last time we saw the visions that Loki made Panic see when she was walking to Raven's. Now this chapter isn't nearly as heavy—so to speak—as the others and is about Panic and Raven at, for the readers, a new school. Be sure to follow and favorite the story and leave me comments! Now you may go, read the story, I-I insist._**

* * *

It seems all recollection of my confrontation with Dad has been forgotten and he's chalked Rae's so called Loki-sensing-headache up to just having her first headache ever so luckily I'm off the hook, for now that is. The weekend is over and Rae and I have to go back to school and my Dad told me that he and Pepper are leaving net week on Monday, before I get home, to go on their honeymoon to the Bahamas.

Despite my reluctance to let them go, unknowingly in the dark about Loki's current presence in my life and me being alone in this place is troubling but why worry them and allow them to cancel their honeymoon for me. Besides the Avengers that might be here I can't rely on them for accountability any time I need to tell them what is occurring which is why I have to solve this... situation threatening to emerge.

Crawling out of the warm comfort of my bed I throw the closet door open and search through the clothing hung carefully on hangers for something to wear to school. Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a metal chain for my belt loops, a black V-neck T-shirt, and a red and black stripped jacket with a white skull and crossbones in the upper back area.

My fingers curl around my purple backpack laying on the floor beside my bed and thunder down the stairs and dart out the door so I won't have to confront Dad or Pepper. The elevator door dings closed and I wait as it moves down, floor by floor, until it lets me off on the main floor. I manage to catch the bus just as I'm leaving and Rae is already sitting in her usual seat.

When she sees me, she pulls her backpack off the seat and moves over for me to take a seat down next to her. Rae's shiny black hair hangs down in what looks to be the work of a crimping iron but I know she used her powers to get it that way. Plopping down beside her it takes not even a minute for her to question me about the events of yesterday.

"Was I right, did my dad come to see you, did her hurt you? I'm so sorry I never wanted you to get involved, see! I told you being my friend was a terrible, terrible idea and now your in his enemy targeting line—"

I cut her off. "Rae breathe. One yes your dad came to see me, no he didn't hurt me, I'd be involved with or without you, your worse off having me as a friend, and it was weird, what he did."

Her green eyes meet my brown ones. "What did he do?"

"I-I don't know it was that spear of his but instead of using the tesseracts power it glowed purple, it was the round crystal that Nereza had when I was fighting Jedidiah Stane."

"The Crystal of Time..." she mutters.

"What the hell is that Rae?"

She glances around as if afraid someone is eavesdropping. "It controls time and space, sort of. It's a manipulator and can change things."

"What would Loki want with it?"

Rae rolls her eyes. "Something evil I'm sure."

"Do you hate him?" she looks at me confused so I continue. "Your dad I mean, do you hate him?"

"Yes, no," her face contorts as if she's struggling to make up her mind. "I hate certain aspects of him but then there are things that I like, not that I see him much anyways, sometime I have a debate in my head of whether or not he even cares about me."

I say nothing because there is nothing I can possibly say.

**_. . . ._**

As soon as I enter the building I am swarmed by a crowd of students all flashing their iPhone's at me and asking me to sign stuff, still. After a month at the other school people finally got over me being there but I've been at this school for almost a year and people still try to get me to sign stuff and it's insane. Most of my fellow peers thing it's odd that I'm friends with Rae but they don't know us well enough to judge correctly.

People still think of me, not as Panic, but as Tony Stark's daughter and the only reason anyone here talks, or even glances my way is for that sole reason and it's kind of annoying. It makes me want to become a toaster thrower, you know throw toasters at people, it'd be great. _So not the point Panic, focus!_

Rae and I enter the class room and as we do our math teacher Mrs. Jackson hands Rae and sheet of paper and then pulls me aside, over to her desk where she has mine in an large white flat cardboard slip containing what I assume to be my grade card for the semester. Leaning in close she whispers to me and I try to ignore the instinct to shove her poofy blonde hair out of my face.

"I'll need you to give this to your parents, I made this specifically for their eyes, so I know how you teens like to—how do you young-ins say it now? Nose around—please don't open this or read it until your parents open it, alright?"

I nod. "Understood."

She hands me the cardboard container and head over to the seat beside Rae, sitting down as though the teacher and I didn't just talk for two minutes. The gleaming look in her eyes tells me that Rae wants to know what just went down. Seeing no reason as to not confide this information to her I explain.

"Mrs. Jackson wants me to take this," I motion to the cardboard. "And give it to my parents, aka my dad and Pepper and wanted to tell me that I should't look at it until after they have seen it. Don't ask me why, that's just what she said."

**_. . . . _**

The second I get back to the tower my first instinct is to look for Pepper so I can give this to specialize report card to her. To be totally honest, I'm a little nervous because I'm the only one that Mrs. Jackson did this for, everyone else was just handed their semester report cards but why wasn't I? My biggest fear is that I did awful in math despite knowing how to do everything in that class, I know it all so I sleep most of the class anyways.

"Pepper!" I call, no one hears me, my fingers tighten around the container. "Pepper! Hey, you here?"

"No," a new voice chimes in and I turn to see Dad, his brown hair messy, dressed in a black AC/DC shirt with blue jeans covered in black oils stains. Aside from his pants you'd never know he was working on a car. Looks like he washed his hands before coming up here, how come I hadn't head him before now?

"Oh," I hide the tall rectangular envelope behind my back. "Where'd she go, do you know when she'll be back?"

Dad raises an eyebrow as if puzzled by my actions. "No idea, it was some sort of meeting with...blah! I don't even know, as longs as I'm not getting words that i don't care for shoved up my ass then I fine with it. Now, onto more pressing matters, what did you do?"

"Excuse me?" this time I the one looking puzzled.

"Well, you're hiding something behind your back that you obviously don't want me to see."

"It's not that I don't want you to see..." I counter.

"Really, then what is it?"

"I know you don't like being handed things so I thought it would be much easier to give this to Pepper instead."

"What is it? And how do you know that, I've never mention that in the time that I've known you."

I hesitate. "School stuff and you say it all the time, plus you're Tony Stark, everything you say and do is all over the papers making headlines and drawing attention of all sorts."

Dad waves me forward. "I don't care about my peeve, hand it over," he says, and I do.

"What did you do?" he asks again.

"Nothing, I swear."

"On what?" he raises an eyebrow.

"On my mothers grave, I swear I didn't do anything I'm not supposed to."

Dad peels back the opening in one quick movement. "Lets see what this is about then."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I know I missed a few days but it's this chapter, it sucked the life out of me but now it's done and to make up for the three days I missed, tomorrow I will post two chapters and then after that it'll be back to one. ALSO I know this chapter seems to interrupt the flow of things but this will lead to something in the next chapter so just trust me. Be sure to follow, favorite and leave me comments!_**


	6. The World on Pause

_Chapter Six: The World on Pause_

**_Last time Panic gave her dad the paper but what did it say? Well that's why we're all here, to find out. Be sure to follow, favorite, and leave lots of comments for this story. Now read on._**

* * *

Dad parks his Acura NSX in the main parking lot of my high school and as we head up to the sliding front doors of the school I can't help but look back, not failing to notice how the deep red of the vehicle looks so out of place in comparison to the mini vans, Honda Accord Wagons, and Ford Escorts in various parking spots throughout the lot.

The inside of the school looks the same as when it's open during school hours with one exception, the lights overhead are much dimmer, the area is much quieter, and there are less people than when I'm here. Even with the darker lighting this still doesn't stop the forty year old mothers, and their teenage daughters around my age from freaking out letting squeals erupt within the building. What I can assume to be older and younger brothers roll their eyes as if used to their mother and siblings rather odd behavior.

Dad either doesn't notice them—which I doubt—or he just doesn't care. I vote in favor of the latter. We walk down the long, incredibly narrow hallway of the main walkway leading to all the classrooms. When we reach the door, it's open as if she's expecting someone. Leaned over her desk it appears that she's grading homework assignments.

Mrs. Jackson sits behind her wide oak wood desk, red pen in hand. Her cat eye glasses hang low on the bridge of her nose, her blonde hair is now straight and follow just below the shoulders. She's dressed in a bright yellow shirt with an orange tabby cats face imprinted on the shirt with a red button up sweater pulled over. A little reluctantly Dad knocks on the open door three times to gain her attention.

Her amber eyes skirt to the doorway where Dad and I stand and when her eyes land on my dad she practically throws the rolling chair over to clamber over to greet us.

"Hello, welcome, I-I didn't know that you had arrived yet and I wasn't expecting you Mr. Stark—" she pauses as if regretting to say that. "I-I mean not that you don't have a reason not to. Please, please take a seat," Mrs. Jackson motions to the two chairs seated in angles in in front of her desk. We sit down as she scrambles to get her chair situated.

She clears her throat, trying to calm down into the teacher I'm used to seeing. She must be freaking out, Mrs. Jackson is a huge fan of my father in the sense of his mathematical skills and work in her field of study so she pretty much flipped out when she realized I'm his daughter.

"I'm so glad you managed to make it to parent teacher conferences Mr. Stark, as well all know you're an incredibly busy man."

Dad flashes one of his press conference smiles. "Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father who died many years ago—"_ If only he knew they were killed by HYDRA_— "The main reason I'm here though is because I got those papers you sent home with Panic and I came here to gain more information and here what you have to say about it," he finishes as if he comes to my school functions all the time, which he doesn't.

Pepper is the one that comes to open house and parent-teacher meetings instead but so far he seems to be almost normal. He finds teacher meetings boring but anytime I'm doing anything like plays, talent shows, and science fair he attends those. That was one of the agreement we made after the events of last year, I can remember that day as if he said it only a few hours ago.

* * *

**Flashback: One Year Ago...**

_After I finally manage to get my tears under control I pull away from Dad and wipe the wet, salty tears away from my eyes and look away, not wanting him to see my red and puffy face. The wind blows and I ignore my hair blowing in the wind._

_"Panic..." I hear Dad say._

_I hesitate a moment. "...yeah?"_

_"Look at me, what are you thinking about?"_

_Slowly and obviously reluctant I turn my head towards him and look up, meeting his gaze._

_"Are you okay?" he enunciates each word carefully as if I'm five years old and unable to comprehend the simplest of words and meanings in the English language but being to tired to feel annoyed I go along with it._

_"I'm fine, just like always, even if I'm not," I say, running my fingers through my hair before stepping closer to the edge of the balcony, curling my fingers around the freezing cold bars of the railing. "I've spent so much time believing that I killed my mother only to find out that him, Ian, the man whose hated me all my life was behind it so that he could take me to HYDRA."_

_"What?" Dad asks, startled._

_"Harley I went to a library in Washington DC where we ran into... Ran into Cathy, she-she was someone who Ian would frequently have affairs with and she, he killed her but she told me, took me to a computer hidden inside the library which revealed that he works for HYDRA and that the only reason he married my mother was because of me."_

_"Panic..."_

_"I'm so... awful I mean I was sad when she died but then I-I was happy, revealed that I could finally run away and be away from that awful human being. I, I saw her when she was on fire and I can remember her leg on the bed while the rest of her body burned and I-I couldn't breathe, think but then I realized that if I stayed, I be alone with him and I didn't want that so I ran away."_

_Dad says nothing just nods and listens to me._

_"There are some things I've done, I-I can do forgery, like letters, signatures due to faking peoples checks, I was such a thief, I could, still can in fact, steal like it's second nature."_

_"You did what you had to do to survive and you were so young, I don't know if I'd be able to do what you had to do if I was in you position but look around you now. Things are different, you're still optimistic despite your awful childhood and me not being around when you were young but it's made you who you are and I'm glad that Ian didn't ruin this you before I got the chance to meet her. Panic, I don't want to miss anymore of your life, I want to see the things you do. Sure I could out make most of the stuff at those fairs but that's not the point I graduated MIT already, I have nothing to prove."_

_I look over at him._

_"You do, I can see it in you, you want to prove to the world and to me—don't even deny it, I'm not stupid—that you should be seen and __acknowledge for who and what you are and not skate by because of me and I really admire that about you. Your need to prove yourself, make a independent name for yourself and I like watching that about you but I want to watch this drive of yours go from fantasy to reality. I want to know what you're doing in school, about plays, science fair, I really don't care, I want to know you but since we're talking about the future how about you don't lie to me anymore."_

_Pushing the lump that built in my throat I smile. "I promise to make good on that deal."_

_"Really?"_

_I nod. "I'm a lot of things Dad but I always keep my word."_

* * *

Shaking my head I focus on the events unfolding before me. Mrs. Jackson is talking while Dad seems to be genuinely interest in what she's saying so I focus in on what she's saying.

"—Panic likes to sleep in class."

"Is that what this is about because I wasn't aware of that," Dad said, looking over at me.

Mrs. Jackson furiously shakes her head. "No, no, no. Panic is the best student I've got and as long as she continues to do well in my class I see no reason to make her stay awake when she clearly knows the material. What I'm saying is that I'd be glad to give her a recommendation letter for any of the colleges she wants to attend..."

**_"Panic..."_**

I bolt up straight in my chair before glancing around the room. That was Loki's voice, I know it was but I can't see him. What could he possibly want from me. Shaking my head I look back at Mrs. Jackson.

_**"Panic..."** _he repeats.

Jumping up from my chair I dart out of the room, not stopping when Dad calls out for me. Falling back against the wall I slink to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest, bracing my elbows on them, and holding my head in my hands.

"Panic, what's going on?" I hear Dad but don't get the chance to answer as his phone rings. He answers it and as he does I hear Loki.

_**"I'm back Panic!"**_

Glancing up at Dad I notice his face has gone from relaxed to pure anger. "I understand, we'll be there soon," he hangs up the phone and looks at me as if resisting the urge to holler.

"You saw Loki that day didn't you? "

"Yes..." is all I have to say.

* * *

**_A/N: There it is the end of this chapter and the next one will be posted sometime today but I have I wrote some of it down on paper while I was at school and it needs to be transferred over to here. So what do you think about all this and what about what happened in the past with her telling Tony all these things about herself and about him wanting to be there and watch her as she grows up? Leave me comments telling me what you think_**


	7. What Happens in Avengers Tower

_Chapter Seven: What Happens in Avengers Tower..._

_**You all know what happened last time as I already posted that today so here's the next part of the series, be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this series letting me know what you think. Now read on!**_

* * *

I'm still paralyzed after the event that just occurred but I managed to get out of the school, while looking at my dad one may assume that he's perfectly fine but I know better. From his ghostly white fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel to the sharp, jumpy turns of the Acura NSX as we race down the street well over the legal limit, he's pissed and I don't blame him. From the beginning I knew it would be best to just tell him about my encounter with Loki but I didn't want him to call of Pepper and his honeymoon.

Avengers Tower is lit up like a Christmas tree and suddenly, the thought of entering that tower filled with angry, annoyed, and stressed out superheroes seems intimidating and just an all around bad idea.

"Do I really have to go inside? I mean, it's okay with me to stay in the car all night to avoid entering... That," I motion towards the tower before up and looming over us like heavy storm clouds.

Dad laughs but not a nice, that's funny laugh, no, a sarcastic scoffing sort of laugh is what he gave. "Considering that you could have, I don't know, warned us that Loki escaped Asgard instead you figured, 'what the hell? Might as well keep it a secret'!"

"Yeah, so you wouldn't call of your honeymoon over something that might have been nothing to worry about. How was I suppose to know that he was...real, never mind. I shouldn't have to justify myself to you every damn time I don't act like a lapdog."

"One year we've gone without an incident, argument over things you promised not to do and yet look at where we are now. Arguing because you lied! Yet you want me to trust you and then you deny the fact that one of our greatest enemies contacted you!" he snaps.

"It was bad enough when I had to see those visions the first time and then spent three hours walking home and I just wanted to forget, only they didn't and then I had a nightmare only to see the horror behind it. So sorry that I didn't want to relive watching everyone I hold dear die again and be carelessly thrown into a pile of dead bodies again."

"What did you see?" he leans closer to me. I don't respond, just look out the window and soon I hear Dad pull the key from the ignition and tell me to get out of the car and that's followed by the slamming of the car door. Dragging myself from the expensive vehicle I shut the door carefully and trail far behind him, not wanting to be in his line of fury anymore.

When the elevator opens on the main floor it's like walking out of Heaven and entering the fiery pits of Hell. People are talking rather loudly, Steve's pacing back and forth in front of the couch, and Thor's voice is booming as he explains what happened. Pain erupts in my head, their voices merging and fading in and out going wonky, closing my eyes I brace my hands on my head and grit my teeth trying to ease the pain.

All those voices are driving me insane, they're making this pain in my head ache even worse but I can't seem to think of any coherent thing to say as my brain can barely think of something to say.

"Is it not as though I had neglected my duties to watch over my brother because for I had while he was under lock in Asgardian prison."

"Well Point Break, he was on your planet, have your 'people' ever heard of using video surveillance. Pssh! And Asgardians are supposed to be more evolved than us, I doubt it!" I head Dad say.

"My people..." Thor says.

"That's pretty racist Stark," I hear Steve say.

"And you're from the forties so you should be sexist, should we get on this topic because I'm sure there are a few events from back then to prove tha—"

"Shut up!" I scream, clutching my head harder and lean back against a wall as I feel the weight in gravity shift. The room has gone deathly silent as my knees dip closer to each other trying to keep me from toppling over. My eyes clamp together even tighter.

"Panic," my dad says, I can hear the fear in his voice. "Panic!"

Crackling overtakes his voice, not just any crackling but the sound of fire crackling, I can hear it.

"Aah!" a woman's scream I can hear even through the darkness I can tell it one made up on of fear and terror and now I'm serious terrified of what will emerge from the darkness. The pain slinks away and my eyes fly open to reveal what I saw once before, orange and red flames in the city side border, the charred bodies of the dead and gone, the smell of ashes polluting the air while the fire continues to burn rapidly through any and all oxygen currently untainted.

No one that I know is evidently placed in the clusters upon clusters of deceased individuals lined out across the streets much to my relief. A deep, dark laugh erupts through the madness and chaos and I look up to see none other then Loki dressed in his usual green attire with his stupid helmet not missing from his head. His dark green eyes fix themselves on me.

"Look around you Panic, don't you see. This is what the world is in dire need of. I should be its ruler as why should I not?"

"What you don't understand, rejected goat face from Santa sleigh, is what's the point of ruling a world where you do... This," I maneuver to the destruction around us. "Why control humans and our planet if your main goal is to kill us all anyways? The defies all logic, moron."

He glares at me. "The real question is child, why should I not? You pathetic humans murder each other over and over again but in comparison to me and my immortal life I've killed less than you're entire species in the short span of Earth's existence."

"So we're not perfect, not by far but neither are you. Boohoo you were adopted, damn the world's over. Quit throwing a temper tantrum over things out of your control. There's a phrase I use for stuff like this, it goes: build a bridge, walk your ass and get your shit together because the would gives not fucks!"

"I'm going to end everything before it begins, seeing as you're a good friend to my child Raven I was to spare your life and allow you to live as her pet but now I'm starting to regret my decision. How about I get ride of you before you're created. Raven wouldn't be hurt as in the new reality she'd have never have known that you were to exist."

"What are you talking about!?"

He grins. "I'm taking everyone you love out with the help of the Crystal of Time which I know my beloved daughter had the generosity to tell you about and I'll use it to destroy you in record time, goodbye Panic," he snaps his finger and I dart up, realizing I'm back at the tower, sitting on the ground with my head between my knees. Looking up I see my dad on the ground beside me, hand on my wrist while all the other Avengers stand around in what appears to be a protective circle.

"What did my brother Loki tell you daughter of Stark?" Thor asks.

"I-I think Loki is going to use the Crystal of Time to go into the past and, and destroy all of us, one by one so that he would never have been stopped in the original Battle of New York City and he's planning to get rid of me too."

"How are we supposed to stop him, we don't have the crystal," Steve says.

"Well..." I bite my lip before pulling the collar of my necklace up and out to reveal a sharp, two sided pointed crystal of that Crystal of Time. I hand him the crystal. "I find this in the inner pocket on my jeans when I got back to the tower so I made it into a necklace."

Steve gives the shard to Dad and Bruce Banner.

"You two need to link this to the full crystal Loki's got, get them in sync so if we have to send someone back in time to stop him they won't be jumping randomly, it'll need to jump to the next time when Loki does. The only thing is who will go into the past if we need to?" he looks around.

Pushing myself to my feet I speak. "Me."


	8. Ends up on Tumblr

_Chapter Eight: Ends Up on Tumblr_

_**This chapter has nothing to do with Tumblr but I though it sounded great for the continuation from the last chapter and wallah! So last time Panic's secret came out, much faster then in my other stories, and now she wants to go into the past whenever Loki goes. Be sure to follow, favorite, and leave me some comments!**  
_

* * *

**Recap:**

_"I-I think Loki is going to use the Crystal of Time to go into the past and, and destroy all of us, one by one so that he would never have been stopped in the original Battle of New York City and he's planning to get rid of me too."_

_"How are we supposed to stop him, we don't have the crystal," Steve says._

_"Well..." I bite my lip before pulling the collar of my necklace up and out to reveal a sharp, two sided pointed crystal of that Crystal of Time. I hand him the crystal. "I find this in the inner pocket on my jeans when I got back to the tower so I made it into a necklace."_

_Steve gives the shard to Dad and Bruce Banner._

_"You two need to link this to the full crystal Loki's got, get them in sync so if we have to send someone back in time to stop him they won't be jumping randomly, it'll need to jump to the next time when Loki does. The only thing is who will go into the past if we need to?" he looks around._

_Pushing myself to my feet I speak. "Me."_

* * *

"No," it's Dad who says it.

I spin around to face him, he's not thinking clearly if he is disagreeing with me on this.

"What?" I ask.

"No, I said no. You will not go into the past if that's what Loki really is planning on doing. Besides on op of that I'm still angry at you which will talk about it later, and you have no superpowers you'll get yourself killed."

I glare at him a moment, he's taking out his anger on me instead of thinking rationally. "It makes the most sense you and Banner can make specialized weapons to fight Loki but I'm the only one who can go."

Just as Dad's about to speak Steve cuts him off.

"She's right Tony, if Loki really is going back in time we can't send any of us as it could disrupt the timeline and effect the world in ways we don't want it too and then when we formed the Avengers that will be hard to explain. The only one who wasn't there, well that we never met, was Panic, she's the best choice we've got."

"Traitor," is all he says back in response before turning and walking toward the elevator, Bruce already there.

It seems as though all the other Avengers had dispersed and disappeared from the living quarters as soon as Dad and Bruce left, all of them leaving me all alone, just like always, not that I'm complaining. I'm used to being all alone.

Heading up the staircase I enter my room and look around the walls. Music posters decorate them. _Stark Trek_ 2009, _The Wizard of Oz_ 1939, and the _Underworld_ series are among them. It's crazy to think that from one minute everything is so normal and almost like an actual family but then turns to this, some crazy messed up reality so warped up you'd think someone slipped some hardcore LSD in your hot chocolate.

Although things have been normal and I've gotten over most of my insecurities the internet has not and often talks about me as if I'm not a person or as if my being a mistake makes me any less of a person. I've spent a long and hardworking year to get rid of that mindset but still people throw it back in my face and it makes me so mad.

I wish... I wish Pepper was home, at least she'd be here with me.

A low toned knock on my door has me sitting up, no longer lying down on the bed. The doorknob turns and—as if the world was being nice—Pepper enters the room, strawberry blonde hair falling down around her face. She give me a wide, joyful grin, the kind of face my mom would make when she saw me sitting on the couch after a long day at work.

She enters the room, closing the door silently before walking over to the bed and sitting down at the end. "I heard about the whole Loki thing, Tony's mad, but what about you, are you alright?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

My mind drifts a moment as I recall one moment in time I'm positive Pepper doesn't remember, a moment in my life that I remember clear as day. "I met you once, before that day at the tower, we'd met before."

"What?" she looks over at me, green eyes wide.

"It was 2010, I was thirteen when we first met, you were, I don't know what you were doing but I was running, I-I'd just got done stealing. What I did to survive on the streets and I ran into you and spilled coffee on your black, knee length pencil skirt dress."

Pepper says nothing so I continue as if I hadn't stopped.

"You and Dad had just gotten together but I'd spilled your coffee by running into you and I wanted to make it up to you so we went into a local coffee shop and using all the money I'd just taken to buy you a new cup of coffee but just as I was about to leave you-you asked me if I'd stay with you a moment, you needed someone to talk to about Dad and you made me promise not to repeat what you had to say because the press would have had magazines filled with that story if I ever told them, which I never did by the way."

"G-go on" she stutters, obviously picturing that moment in her brain, the memory of that girl, that me, with messy, dirt covered hair and dirt marks on my face and gross clothes I washed in oceans and any place where I could find water.

"It was about Dad, who you wanted to talk about, your insecurities about dating him, him, the billionaire playboy who liked moving from girl to girl and how as you were his employee you were afraid of what would happen if you two ever broke up or, or if he cheated on you. He didn't stay with any one girl and that-that intimidated you to no end but you refused to talk to him, you didn't want him to know—"

She nods, teary eyed.

"—to know you ever had any doubts about his loyalty but yet you couldn't seem to find anyway to put those feelings of inferiority, mediocrity, and self-consciousness in comparison to all of his exes, like Christine Everhart and how jealous you were when you saw them because they had the confidence to do what you weren't able to do and how much better they are then you."

Sadly, she nods again and looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "I did say all those things. And I still recall what you had said."

At the same time we say, "It doesn't matter what has happened before look and them and look at you. You're still here, after all of them have come and gone you're still here and they're on the curb and beside his life would be awful without you so fine, let him screw it up but remember that being a playboy and a cheater are two totally different concepts that need to be separated. You only get on life so live it to the best extent of your ability before it's gone. If he makes you happy go with it and if he really likes you the way he says he does, he'll spend his life proving it every day."

"And he did, and look at us now," Pepper says, looking down at the ring on her finger before glancing back up at me. "I love you too Panic, remember that but I've got to go, Tony watched the camera's I can tell so he's probably outside, wanting to talk about what he just heard."

"I love you too Pepper," I wave her goodbye as she reaches for the dor and surely enough there's Dad's voice the second she opens it and still there after she has shut the door.


	9. Loki's Ultimate Showdown

_Chapter Nine: Loki's Ultimate Showdown_

**_Here it is, things will escalate now! So Panic and Pepper had a heart to heart where Panic recalled a story about how they had met before Panic came to Stark Towers AKA Avengers Tower now and how she'll be the one to go back in time. Be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this story for me, and be prepared, things are about to get busy!_**

* * *

It was reported that Loki had been sighted in downtown New York so before rushing off to try and stop him Dad dragged me down to his a Banner's lab where he handed me a whole bunch of devices and telling me exactly what they do. The Crystal of time necklace is still suspended in the necklace case but now it should be in sync with the rest of the crystal that Loki has so when he transports to another time I will be too.

Thor told us that his father Odin, who was thought dead when it was discovered that Loki was pretending to be him, was actually being held in an underground prison but that's not the point, the point is that his father will fix the timeline once Loki and I get back to the present time and it'll be as if, for the Avengers of the past, that I was never there and things will have taken its natural course.

Putting that aside, I've been supplied with a variety of high tech weaponry all specifically designed to fight Loki. A cell phone with holographic projections of whomever I'm talking too, and flying camera's that could be manually controlled from the present day era so Dad and the rest of the Avengers can see what I'm up to and keep n eye on me. Whenever I transport through time the camera's will also so no matter where I go in time, the camera's will also.

The TV blares in the background filling the air with its noise that just blurs in and out without me acknowledging it at all. Looking through all the devices I was given I begin to place them in a backpack so that I'll have them when I need them and don't have to worry about lugging them all around while trying not to loose them. This'll make it much easier to transport around the past.

"And what makes you think I'm allowing you the luxury of even showing up child?"

Spinning around, startled, I see none other than Loki standing in my living room, green eyes watching me with such intensity that if he controlled fire I'd be ashes on the ground. If he's here then-then that must mean mean...!

"Yes, you're correct. The dearest Avengers have simply been facing one of my clones who has more patients to deal with those incompetent superheroes and I knew that they of course would leave you here and so I decided to pop in and retrieve what is rightfully mine."

"Do you mean return what isn't your because Elvis wants his hair gel back and by the way do you own any other clothing besides that man-dress because that's kind of gross that you were the same damn clothes over and over again. Here's a tip, take a fucking shower!" I snap, glaring at him with my best hate-filled expression and he just glares back, hating me just the same.

"Why are you here anyways?" I ask, feeling incredibly stupid seeing as I already know why he's here and what he wants in the first place but in all those action movies they main characters says that and it sounds so cool when they do.

Loki laughs but not a funny _ha-ha_ laugh but a _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ sort of laugh. "You already know why, The Crystal of Time shard you have dangling around your neck as if it were a piece of cheaply made midgardian decorating accessory. I'll make you a deal child, hand the crystal shard over to me and I may just be benevolent enough to spare your pathetic life."

A wobbly laugh bubbles up from me. "Now you're delusional. Did you just fall off the stupid train, land in the village of lost brain cells, and take a nose dive into a Charlie Brown Christmas Special because I'm 99.9% sure you did."

"You do realize I know none of those references right, all your simple minded things in what you midgardians call Pop Culture is non-existent in Asgard."

Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, something that's been bugging me since last year and even the months prior to that. "It was you wasn't it, you sent the letters letting me know about Ian and his plan, it was you?"

He nods. "Indeed."

"Why," I press, narrowing my eyes at him. "Why would you help me? You hate my father as well as the rest of the Avengers, all of whom you want dead, why help me if you know who I am?"

He steps closer, leaning towards me. "Because my dear, that Ian Powell fellow had the Avengers and was planning on destroying them and if anyone's going to destroy the Avengers it's going to be me, not so pathetic wannabe villain."

"Oh you mean like you?"

"Enough of your childish games, how about I just end this now and take the crystal shard from your lifeless body?" he asks, throwing his arm out at his side. His spear materializes into his hand as if he's Criss Angel even though Loki is much better at magic than he'll ever be. Raising his staff of destiny a bright blue light erupts from it and blast straight for me.

I duck at the blue beam explodes over my head. Reaching around frantically on the desk for the gun Dad and Bruce made that was designed to injure Loki and prevent him from using magic. I aim and just as I'm about to fire he vanishes in front of my eyes and then I glace around the room in search of him.

"So, you really want to come along child? Fine, lets have some fun then, Go!" I hear Loki shout even without seeing him I know it's about time. Jumping to my feet I curl my fingers around the backpack, managing to get it just in time as I feel the world fall away. It's as if I'm inside a dark elevator as the world falls down in a high speed free fall.

Although I have no idea when I'll wake up and escape from this dark tunnel thing the only thing I know for sure is that I won't be in my year, it'll be another that has long since past.

* * *

_**Hello my reader, I know it took me awhile to finish this chapter. This chapter was so boring because it wasn't nessessarily a filler but it wasn't as engaging and action packed but needed to happen to expand the story in the main story. So here it is and hopefully the next chapters won't take me nearly as long to write.**_


	10. Death in the Air

_Chapter Ten: Death in the Air_

* * *

_**Last time Loki confronted Panic at the Avengers Tower and so Loki decided to whisk them away to some time in the past, as in, the date above. I know how tempting it must be but don't look them up, well if you really want to I can't stop you plus some of you may already know if you're really into the comics. FYI you all better be glad because I'm getting all the accurate dates for this and it sucks, I have to read about these times in Marvel's universe. Be sure to comment and follow this series and leave me some comments!**_

* * *

**June 5, 1941**

* * *

The worlds fades in from white and the second I look around I'm confused as to where the hell I am. I know for sure it's not my time due to the Cadillac Series 62's, Chevrolet Deluxe, and the Gillig Transit Couch School Bus's lining the roadways. Looking down I notice my clothing has changed to match with the era I'm in, I'm in a black pencil skirt a black button up jacket with shiny gold buttons and beautiful red heels that match with the flower clipped into my hair.

My red hair is parted to the left sculpted in intricate and delicate tendrils of curls like those of the women on the street around me. Based on the Chevrolet Deluxe's I've seen I can only conclude that it's 1941 in Brooklyn. Obviously it has something to do with Steve otherwise why would I be in the 40's I doubt Loki wanted to come and see _Casablanca_ in theaters.

As I pass by a small local antique shop I can't help but look up and notice the makeup on my face and am amazed by how much older it makes me appear. M lips are more of a toned down, dull red and my black eyeliner is only on the top of my eye lid and flares out in a beautiful wispy tail that flows outwards. Thin mascara darkens my eyes and make them look more mysterious and giving me an older look.

Based on my reflection I could probably pass for eighteen, nineteen, and just barley twenty. For once I actually looked, pretty, professional, and classy all at the same time. Shaking my head I mentally scold myself, now is not the time to look at myself all decked out in 40's makeup, I'm here for a reason and I need to focus on that and Loki. If I'm in this time then so is Loki and most likely wherever Steve is will be by Loki.

Each date has significance but I'm not sure as to what it is, obviously it's before he became Captain America, I can tell due to the lack of trashcan shields created by the neighborhood children. My heels click ever so lightly against the cement as I make my way through Brooklyn, looking around at how different it looks in comparison to our modern day. Obviously I must look pretty lost as a man, probably eighteen stops beside me and flashes an earnest smile boding at me.

"Are you lost ma'am, I'd be glad to help you to wherever your destination is."

Smiling and playing a nice woman from the 40's I say, "Yes, that would be excellent, that's very kind of you to do. What is today's date? The days seem to blur and I'm looking for someone, a Steven Rogers from here in Brooklyn."

"Today's date is June 5 and that name does sound awfully familiar. I think that's the kid who always get himself beat up, yeah, well he'd be down the street at the memorial service taking place."

I stay calm. "W-who is it that has deceased?"

"His mother I believe, you'll see the cemetery just up ahead ma'am."

"T-thank you so very much for guiding me in the right direction sir, that was incredibly kind of you," I curtsy, gritting my teeth in disdain at having to act like a girly girl. Traveling through time can change the clothes of the traveling girl but it can't make me any more of a lady.

Funeral, funeral, funeral, why would he be at a funeral. Flipping trough all my mental notes about things I know about him I can't see to connect anything together at this moment, his dad is already... gone because he died in WWI so that only leaves...

His mother, she must die this day, it's the only logical thing because Bucky Barnes, his childhood friend, is still alive, based on the whole Washington D.C. fiasco a little while back. I remember finding that out on the news, Dad, Pepper, and I were on the other side of the globe when it all came to light. I was channel surfing when I landed on the new which spoke about three S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers falling from the sky and the Winter Soldier saving him, Steve I mean.

We went back to the tower as soon as possible and found all S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files had been leaked on the internet and it was crazy, news reporters camped outside the tower and none of the Avengers, my dad included, could go anyone without a swarm of people after them. There also was the whole court thing with Nat and them talking about what she's done in the past.

I couldn't bring myself to look at them, afraid of what I might find and besides it's none of my business so I should stay out of it, I didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. and all them in mine so I should respect that she might not want the world to know she's messed up big.

When I reach where the man told me the cemetery was, instead I fine myself on a steep hill overlooking the service. I see the people all around and dressed in black as if to remember the woman I don't know. I see Steve, he looks so much different from when I know him, his skinny, short, scrawny, and seems just downright sickly.

As if he senses me watching he looks back and I lean against the building behind me and meet his gaze, blue eyes meeting with mine before I drop them and notice the grave marker.

_Sarah Rogers_

_A loving wife and wonderful mother_

_In loving memory of a nurse who wanted to help others_

_Date of Death: June 5, 1941_

And so it seems death is in the air and I'm here trying to prevent anymore deaths, wonderful. The world really seems to be sending me great messages via the 1940's, _not! _He still looking at me even though I've looked away, turning away I head back the way I came but I can still feel his eyes on me, wondering who I am and why I was there. At least I'll avoid that explanation for now.


	11. Making Friends

_Chapter Eleven: Making Friends_

**_I know I'm taking awhile to post but it's all for good reason. I'm working on a new story and so far I have four chapters done and I know that doesn't seem like a lot considering how often I usually post but the first chapters over 3,400 words and two others are just over 2,000 words and the fourth chapter I just completed has 3,100 words so yeah I'm putting a lot of work into it. But I haven't forgotten about this series._**

* * *

The funeral ends and everyone disperses and I speed walk away, head ducked to hide my face as I push through the streets of Brooklyn, somewhat surprised by the lack of people and traffic in comparison to modern times. Brushing past people without so much as glancing up at them I stalk my way through a place that seems like it's from another world entirely.

No one glances my way as I escape from the people around me and near what seems to be a park. Children run around the playground screaming and shouting, hanging upside down on the money bars and slipping down slides. This is unlike the present, no one even goes outside anymore and it's sad considering how beautiful and carefully crafted playground our now.

Pulling my backpack over I realizes that it has gone from a backpack into a large floral print purse, it's like I'm packing a set of M80 assault rifles in here. Reaching into the purse I find the cell phone that Dad gave me, the one that allows me and him to communicate despite the time traveling. I want to pull the phone out right here and see if he texted me but cell phones don't exist in this time and won't exist until 1973 so either way it'll be a while.

I get up on my feet and head towards the small round concrete tube tunnels that children usually climb through and pull the phone from the pocket but keep it in the purse in an attempt to hide the light shinning off the device. I have over fifty texts from my dad all asking where I am. Quickly responding I reply.

_ June 5, 1941 just witnessed a funeral, I'm having so much fun, not!_

_Whose funeral? _is his response.

Rolling my eyes I text back. _"Sarah Rogers, Caps mom."_

_This is awkward, he's totally in the room with me and I just want to say sorry for his loss but that'd be weird._

_Yeah, it would. So don't._

_I'm gonna do it! Call me when you can but make sure no one's around._

_Okay, I will as soon as possible_

_Love you kiddo_

_Love you too Dad._

Just as I set the phone back in the pocket I hear the sound of a man clearing his throat and I look up, about to apologize for sitting in a tunnel blocking it from the persons child but instead see someone else, someone I hadn't expected to find me so easily. I flash a smile at him and he steps back as I start to climb out of the play tunnel.

"Do you need any help getting out of there ma'am?" he asks, polite as always.

I shake my head, smile sill present. "No thank you but that's very kind of you to offer," I say, stumbling a bit as I adjust to standing in the dirt in high heels. Steve is already by my side when I stumble asking over and over if I'm alright.

"I'm fine...uh?" I trail off, to get him to tell me his name, even if I already know it. He needs to tell me so I can actually address him as such, he looks so different back in this time, so unlike he is now but his kind personality still bursting through at full force.

"Steve. I mean Steve Rogers ma'am, it's delightful to meet you," he holds out his hand in a greeting way and I take it, shaking lightly like I'd assume a girl in this time would. With drawling my hand he doesn't say anything so I assume I was right, thank gosh because they don't really go over 40's customs in history class, well at least at my school they don't.

"Is that all you needed because if so I'd be glad to part ways leaving you to your business," I turn slightly waiting for him to speak.

"Wait, I-I was just wondering, did you know her, my mother I mean. I saw you on the hill by the cemetery and I was curious... never mind, it-it's none of my business anyways I shouldn't have even asked," he says shacking his head like he feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

"No," I speak and Steve looks up, surprised that I'm actually still standing here. "I know someone who did. How was she, personality wise I mean?"

"My mother? S-she was nice, worked hard for everything. She, she uh worked in the TB ward and-and she caught it and couldn't shake it, now it's just me, but at least she's with my father."

"Steve!" we both turn at the voice and watch Bucky Barnes running towards us, smiling at his friend but when he sees me his goofy facade vanishes in in instant and he tries to act cool, some things never change.

"Hello ma'am, sorry to interrupt your conversation. I was looking for Steve here," he motions to her right where Steve stands looking up at him. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as he fixes his suit as if it makes him look hot or something. Recently fried bacon couldn't make him hot, a blowtorch couldn't make him hot, if the world erupted in blue fire and burned into oblivion he sill wouldn't be hot to me, just sayin.

"No, it's perfectly right. You're a good friend for searching for him like that, I'll just be on my way," I start walking away but then hear Steve call to me.

"Wait I never got your name!"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," is my response, I keep walking.

"Surprise me then."

"Panic, my name's Panic."

I keep walking as he says nothing but then I hear Bucky 'whisper' to Steve.

"Why would she talk to you, I mean she's actually pretty," I know he's only kidding around to mess with Steve but I decide to get even for him.

Turning around to face them as I walk backwards I speak. "Yes she is and guess what she's totally out of your beg bestie." I smirk as I watch Steve tried to look away and hide his silent laughing from Bucky but to no avail.

"You're not a very traditional girl are you, what with the silver tongue and all."

I grin. "Not hardly, you'd be surprised as to how far from traditional I actually am, it may just give you a heart attack."

Turning I continue my retreat, grinning at the emotions displayed on Bucky's face when I said that and he realized that I could hear everything he said, it was so totally priceless. Now all I have to worry about is Loki and his evil schemes.


	12. Split Side of the Timeline

_Chapter Twelve: Split Side of the Timeline_

**_This is gonna be a fun little chapter and them the next one shit will go down, that's direct quote right there. That'll be in my autobiography (that will never exist, WAHAHA) Eh, I'm over it. So we'll get to see what's going on with Tony and them in the present then tune in for the next chapter. Be sure to comment and follow this story._**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Pepper sat in the living room of Avengers tower watching Tony type into his cell phone, with such intensity you'd think it was alive. All of a sudden he grinned like a plotting child would, she could see the flicker of mischief in his eyes as he rises from the stool placed not so secretly behind the bar and walks over to Steve who sits on the leather couch watching some movie based on the 40's.

"I-I am so sorry for your loss," Tony says to him before turning and walking off.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Steve asks, turning the TV off and rising to his feet to see Tony.

Tony shakes his head grinning as he looks back down at his phone. He hasn't been this happy since before Panic disappeared into the past, as it turned out, Loki had a decoy lure them out so the real Loki could confront Panic at the tower. Tony looks back up at Steve and smiles slightly as if he knows some sort of information that the world would die to know.

"You never really talk about yourself Cap, but I know something everyone else doesn't," he says in sing song.

Steve shoots him a challenging look. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"June 5, 1941, ring any bells?"

"My mom's funeral, is that where Panic is, in the timeline I mean?" Steve replies, trying to keep his mind far from thoughts of that day, his mothers funeral was a sad day but he acted fine, played it off like he was alright, except after Bucky left him alone he went into his apartment and cried the whole day away, though he'd never admit that out loud, especially not to Tony Stark.

Tony's phone beeped and he looked down at the text he'd just received from his daughter.

_You'll never believe this, so I ran into Steve of the past, sort of, but that's not what's so funny. I'm pretty sure I terrified the shit out of Steve's good old friend Bucky Barnes._

"Good news Capsicle," Tony looks up from his phone. "Apparently Panic did something that probably scared Bucky for life."

Steve shakes his hand but can't hide the smile on his face. "What did she do?"

"Apparently when she was talking to the past you Bucky showed up and as she was leaving Bucky was teasing you saying 'why would she talk to you she's actually pretty' so, of course, Panic turns around and replies with 'yes she is and she's totally out of your league bestie' ha! ha!"

"And for a girl in my time—"

"Wasn't the social norm," Pepper chimes in, grinning as well. She really likes Panic, unlike Tony who she absolutely adores, Panic isn't as narcissistic and she really works for what she wants. Does she wish Panic never had an abusive step-father and to see her mother die and never had to live on the streets for five years? Yes, or course but all those factors make Panic who she is.

She's a tough girl whose had lots of hardships in life but doesn't let them keep her from succeeding in life.

"And to think that if I let Panic run away that day, we'd never be around here joking like this," Pepper says, laughing, totally unaware that the room has gone silent after that reveal. Looking around she notices Tony serious look, he didn't know about that. Pepper bites her lip and hops off the bar stool trying to make an escape but Tony's not having it.

Following right behind her he takes her arm and leads them to their bedroom and sits her down on the bed, face showing no joking or sarcasm at all, only seriousness and to be honest this side of Tony sort of intimidates Pepper. Tony's scarier when he's series, when he screams and makes ridiculous sarcastic quips and one-liners she can handle that but this, this is something totally new and Pepper doesn't like it.

"When did that happen, w-what did you mean?" he asks finally.

Pepper looks down at the ground, unable to look into Tony's blazing brown eyes.

"It-it was the day that her secret came out and you found out she was your... I heard a noise and went down to the main floor and Panic was there, leaning against the counter. She looked so conflicted."

Tony just watches her, not saying a word. Taking a deep breath she continues.

"I-I confronted her, asked if she was just going to leave after that bomb shell and she told me there wasn't much to stay for, JARVIS has the video footage in his archives if you want to see it."

"JARVIS," Tony says.

"On it sir," a TV screen emerges from the wall and it flickers on revealing Panic, leaned back against the counter, head lowered, gaze on the ground. She looked so alone. The clicking of heels revealed Pepper entering in from the left hallway.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna up and leave?" Pepper's voice is emotionless, face displaying no emotions.

Tony looks back at her, she has the same expression o her face now.

Panic gives a strained laugh, still not look up. "It's not like there's much worth staying for, wouldn't you say?"

"I have no idea what you mean, what about Nat, she is your friend, if I'm not mistaken," Pepper replies, stepping closer to the motionless Panic

"No, you're not. She is my friend, the only real friend I've had in a very long time but I don't..." She trails off. Fingers gliding over her face and into her hair as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't what, come on talk to me" Pepper pleads, taking another step forward.

"I don't belong here, this," she motion to the lobby, "this isn't me and I don't-I'm not worth this."

Pepper looks at Panic for a moment, tilting her head slight sorrow and pity creep into her green eyes. "What do you mean Panic, your are worth whatever you want to be worth, it's your choice."

"My entire life is a mistake!" she nearly shouts head shooting up to meet Pepper's gaze, and Tony almost jump from how startled he is. "It's bad enough that my life ruined my mom's but by me staying here, it'll ruin Tony's and yours and I don't want to be a burden on anyone! I'm so sick of feeling like I don't deserve anything because I'm a mistake and I really don't want to be the reason you two don't work out or for Tony to feel like he _has _to take responsibility for me!"

Tears well up in her eyes and Tony watches, seeing how hurt and utterly broken and alone she really was back then and he never knew she was going to leave that if Pepper hadn't stopped her he never wouldn't have gotten to know his beautiful, amazing daughter who he loved more then anything in the whole world. They fall down at my feet and all my weight is being supported but the desk behind me. Then there's Pepper at her side, rubbing Panic's shoulder trying to confront her.

"Please stay, give Tony some time because I'm sure he's going to want to talk to you but don't leave because you're afraid of what he's gonna say."

That Panic shutters from crying. "What if it what he says not what you think it's gonna be, what if I don't get a happy ending, this is the real world, not a Disney movie" is his daughters response.

Pepper laughs. "Of course you've gotta use your brain, go back to bed and we'll find out what Tony's gonna do in the morning alright?"

They watch as Panic slinks away after a nod in Pepper's direction then the footage pops off the screen and fades into black nothingness.

"Thank you Pepper," Tony says after a moment in silence.

"For what?" she asked, Pepper expected him to be pissed, but instead he was thanking her?

"Because you made her stay and I could have lost such an amazing child if you hadn't done what you did and I probably wouldn't have looked for her back then. I'm glad you made her stay, she's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."


	13. Battle in the Shadows

_Chapter Thirteen: Battle in the Shadows_

**_So last time we had a third person POV of what was happening in the current time and didn't really hear from Panic at all, well she's back in this chapter. Be sure to comment and follow this story and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

I sit in diner all alone, gaze fixed down at my food which I twirl around my fork, not thinking about anything in particular. The stress of Loki around here, lurking, and planning his next move puts me on ease and the fact that I'm in the 40's really isn't helping. I don't like being well-mannered all the time, not that I've been doing a good job of that anyways but that's not the point.

The point is that I don't like stress and stress doesn't like me. I'm much to young to be dealing with this sort of life and death, and world altering, sort of stress and besides that I wonder how many days I'm going to miss this school year, to be honest I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out of pubic school after all the days I've missed over the last year or so.

My phone buzzes in my purse and I glance around a moment and when I see no one paying any attention I peek into the purse and see two text in my messages one from Pepper and the other from Dad. I open Pepper's first.

_From Pepper:_

_I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to tell him, it just sort of slipped out in the moment and once it was out I-I couldn't take it back. I am so, so sorry Panic please forgive me._

Forgive her? Slipped out, what slipped out? Taking a deep breath I open the second message, the one from my dad and the second I do, regret falls over me and now I wish I decided against reading it when I had the chance.

_From Dad:_

_Guess what I found out today? You were gonna runaway without even hearing me out? What the hell? I can't really say anything until I get your side but why wouldn't you stay and hear what I had to say before planning on running away? Text me as soon as you can and don't be to mad at Pepper, she didn't mean to tell me._

Just as I'm about to respond the sound of footsteps catches my attention. Hiding the phone I look up to see Steve and his friend Bucky entering the diner and I lower my head to keep out of sight but alas to no avail.

"Hello, Panic wasn't it?" Bucky says, approaching my table, Steve trailing behind as if he's use to his friends behavior. Is he flirting with me because I sort of think he is? "Would it be alright if we joined you on this fine evening?"

"I don't own the booth, if you wanna sit, sit," I reply, giving a not caring attitude. Bucky looks shocked as if what I said was unladylike, which it most certainly is. I let a wide smirk decorate my lips and as they sit down on the other side of the booth, across from me. Leaning forward I press my arms to the table and look between the both of them and back to Bucky.

"Don't look so surprised I told you before I'm not a traditional girl who sits around all day knitting, having babies, and cooking in the kitchen and seeing as I don't fall under any of these so-called trademarks of the ideal girl you can stop trying so hard, cause it ain't working," I lean back against the cushion of the booth grinning at their gaping, wide-eyed expressions.

They say nothing so finally I do. "I'll be going now, letting the two of you get back to your business," just as I reach the door Steve's voice stops me.

"Miss Panic, how would you like to come to a movie with me, I mean Bucky will be there to, at 7:00. It won't be a date, just friends you know. I-I'll understand if you say no, but I was thinking it might be fun and—"

"Steve, I'd be happy to go, I think my attendance depends more on if you want to be in public with the least girly-girl in this world, that it."

"You're not that non-girly," he replies.

I raise an eyebrow and brace my hands on my hips shooting him a knowing look.

"Okay, okay, but I think that's what I like best about you. Unlike any other girl I've ever met you don't make me extremely uncomfortable and when that happens I tend to embarrass myself horribly."

I give a light laugh.

"So you'll be there, at the theater I mean?" he asks again.

"Most likely and if I'm not, there's probably a good reason but I'll try my best," with that I turn and walk from the diner.

_**. . . . **_

As night falls and seven nears I glance myself over in the window of a clothing shop and can't help but how different I look from normal days. My hair is wavy and looks shorted around the intensity of the waves but it's still red and I know it's still as long as ever. The makeup really helps me look older which I hate, I'm already on the verge of being seventeen and I don't want to look any older then I already do.

The streets are nearly empty and from the distance I see Steve and Bucky about ten feet away at the movie theater but then, all of a sudden, the air gets colder and I jump forward, whipping around to see Loki lunge at me, spear in hand. I fall back into the sidewalk and Loki aims the spear, which now glows a radiant blue at Steve and just as he's about to fire I pull a dagger free from my purse.

Just as I'm about to jam the specially designed dagger at him he jumps up, loosing his aim on Steve and Bucky. I dart for my purse which I manage to secure my grip on and prepare for another ambush. Just as I think it might be over he appear and swings his spear and me and I bend backwards just barely missing the force of him swinging the spear.

He aims the spear at the ground and sends a beam of blue energy at the ground. The entire world seems to shake and I hear people around shouting about an earthquake despite there not actually being one. Loki laughs a velvet sort of laugh as I desperately try to strike him with the dagger which has a specially designed serum to neutralize Loki's magic make him utterly defenseless.

He stands back and that's when I realize Loki and I are in some sort of invisible bubble so the other people can't see us. He stands back, spear now radiating a purple glow and that's when I realize that he's about the switch locations. My necklaces starts to glow the same type of color and the the world drops and I feel as if I'm free falling down an elevator shaft and everything is black.

The movie theater has vanished, Steve and Bucky are gone, left in the past where they belong, and I'm free falling through nothingness bound to land in some other section of the timeline without even knowing where and when I'll end up and who I'll encounter this time. All I see is darkness and all I feel is the wind flowing through my hair, where to next?


	14. Chilling with Grandfather Stark

_Chapter Fourteen: Chilling with Grandfather Stark_

**_That's right, I'm finally back with another chapter, it's been awhile. I'm lazy as hell but everyone could already guess that, moving on. Be sure to follow and favorite this story and leave me comments_**

* * *

**May 27, 1985**

* * *

Pain rattles through my spine as I collide with what I assume to be concrete, the world is still covered in a think black veil preventing me from gazing about but I blink away the haze and eventually see the midnight black pavement of an empty street. A crescent moon gleams in the night sky and all the lights in all the surrounding building are off.

My arms wobble as I push myself up off the ground and carefully step over to the patch of grass beside the road. Glancing around I can't seem to place the location but all I know is that it definitely isn't in the 40's, that's for damn sure. Glancing around that's when I notice a black metal gate behind me, and when I squint my eyes that's when I realize I'm in someones yard.

The road leads up in a wave like motion to what appears to be a large white mansion, the kind that would obviously give a lot of room for all the orphans in the world but instead is used as a personal home. White columns support the front of the house and while it would be expected for all the light to be out, that's not the case. In fact a few lights are on.

Instead of just waiting around for the information to come to me, I start towards the house, occasionally stopping to look around at the surroundings, trying to decipher the year. Based on the structure of the house and the quality of the structure it can be assumed that the year is after 1950 but there's still twenty five years in between and I could have landed anywhere between them.

It takes me a few minutes before I look down at my attire and when I do, a scowl decorates my face. Really, a frilly pink miniskirt, a black shirt with yellow and blue paint splatters and the shirt doesn't even cover my right shoulder, black stiletto heels and neon green legwarmers? Well there's the answer to my question, clearly I'm trapped in the 80's, fantastic.

Who would be around during this time? Natasha Romanoff would only be one and in Russia so she's out, Caps frozen in ice, Clint would be fourteen, Bruce Banner would be sixteen, Dad would be around fifteen, Nick Fury would be thirty-four, and Thor isn't even on Earth so he doesn't count. So out of all seven of them, only five of them would be candidates and Nick Fury wouldn't be important to Loki so that leave Dad, Bruce, and Clint.

Taking that into consideration and this mansion, it can't be Clint because he grew up on his families farm so then there's on Dad and Bruce left. Taking a deep breath I move forward, ignoring the nagging urge in the back of my mind telling me to just turn back and forget all about this crazy idea to go to the house and knock on the door to find out.

Even though I want to forget about this I know I have to find out. I was dropped at this location for a reason and I need to find out what it is and my mission is to keep the Avengers in the past safe and I can't do that if I let my fears get to me. No matter how awkward this is going to be I'm going to do it, and I won't fail this mission, I can afford to. Loki can't win.

My hair is really starting to bug me though, instead of my normal hairstyle, to co-exist with this era it's puffed out like I stuck my finger in a light socket and that's why it's so alien but that's the style during this year, big hair was in but now, in my time straight and short hair is all the rage and while I love my time, I prefer my long and natural curled red hair.

I start climbing up the tall set of stairs, sort of annoyed that I have to climb these in high heels. Honestly, how do people wear these things all day long, I'm already annoyed with them and am resisting the urge to throw them at the nearest object but then again I'm not really that girly so it may just be because of that that these heels annoy me so.

My feet ache by the time I reach the porch of the mansion and my heart's pounding. Wow, I really need to get into shape, this is ridiculous. Stepping forward I notice that the shiny cherry wood door's scroll work was hand carved and the multiple colored glass in the slots at the doors top were all hand blown glass that must have been pretty damn expensive.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I retract my hand and wait patiently, entertaining myself by spinning and putting all my body weight on one of the high heels just to see what would happen if I did maybe they'll break, that would be great. Low footsteps from inside the house sound and I stand at attention, trying to look like a clam, collected girl who may simply be lost or have an actual purpose for showing up at someone's personal home.

The lock clicks and then the doorknob turns and reveals a man who has to be somewhere in his sixties with dark hair and cold, calculating eyes. He looks over at me, as if accessing me and then I see a question pop through his eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get here. This is private property of Stark Industries," he says, looking at me, eyes narrowed.

"I know you're not going to believe me, I'll be happy to explain when we're not outside but in short, Mr. Stark, I'm your granddaughter..." I flash a smile, waiting for what would happen next. God I must sound like a crackhead.


	15. Just Another Pretty Face

_Chapter Fifteen: Just Another Pretty Face_

**_Sorry I've taken so long to update, the end of the semester in nearing and that means lots of test will be happening at my school so I'm trying to keep and get all my grades up but that won't stop me from writing fanfictions. Make sure to tell me what you think about this chapter and your prediction of what will happen next be sure to follow, favorite, and leave me comments, now go forth and read this chapter!_**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a heavily cushioned black leather chair, ready to bolt on the off chance he doesn't believe me, in front of a large, typical sort of wooden office desk. Howard Stark circles both the desk and me simultaneously before plotting down i his seat in the most professional manner I've ever seen, the type of professionalism I've only seen Dad do one or twice in the time I've really _'known'_ him.

His dark brown eyes bore into me as if assessing me for any trace of fallacy in my claims but seems to find none as he leans back slightly in the chair and rests his hands on the desk. We sit in an almost awkward silence, neither of us seeming to know what to say as we both have no idea how the other will react to whatever is mentioned. After a minute of two he clears his throat.

"Granddaughter, of mine, impossible. The only child I have is my fifteen year old son Anthony and there's no way that you'd be his child seeing as you appear to be older than he is, so explain yourself," Howard speaks, his voice hovering just above a serious whisper.

"This is going to sound crazy but I'm actually from the future..." I bite my bottom lip, already knowing he'll think I'm crazy and lying through my teeth.

"From the future, really, I'm a genius and apparently, the 'daughter' of my son, for the 'future' can't think of a better excuse than time travel? If this was the case then the Grandfather Paradox would be thrown into play as you would be changing history and you act as if you don't know me, as if this is the first time you've ever seen me and if I'm your grandfather as you claim, you should have met me."

Flashing a mocking grin I respond. "For a genius you're not every smart. Seeing as I have all the dates in my head, you were born in 1917 and it's 1985 correct?" he nods. "So currently you're about sixty-five and I'm not born until April of 1998 and I wouldn't even have met you until 2013 so you be about 96 or 97, if you even lived that long so it's not all that surprising really."

"Prove it to me then, if you're really from the future tell me something to prove that theory" is his response, dark brown eyes narrowing as if this is some sort of challenge. If he wants a challenge then lets play.

"Project Rebirth, 1943 by SSR on Steve Rogers aka Captain America, after being injected with the Super Soldier Serum designed by Dr. Abraham Erskine and a machine, created by you, to douse him in Vita-Rays," I scoot further back in my chair and cross my legs, leaning my arms against them and flashing an I-told-you-so grin in his direction.

"You're telling the truth," he says after a long moment of utter silence.

"Duh!"

"If you're from the future child, then what brings you back into this time? You must miss being back home in your time," he tries to get me to elaborate or at least tell him about the future but I stay vague.

"A dangerous enemy from the future has come back in time to, eliminate a few people, superheroes of my time as some might call them and seeing as I'm the only one they aren't or haven't met, I was the best choice to be sent back."

"What about—" I cut him off.

"Captain America is among them, but you won't remember this once I leave the past. The team and I have someone who fix all my incidents that would change the future but my main goal is to catch him before he hurt my dad. Or someday to be... Dad."

"I never got your name," Howard replies, rising up from his chair and I get up as well walking over to where he now stands, in the rooms center. Holding out a hand to him I speak.

"Panic, Panic Elyza Stark, it's nice to meet you Howard Stark," he takes my hand and give in a firm shake before smiling down at me.

"Don't, you can call me Grandfather, only in private though because of the whole..."

I nod. "Grandfather Stark, that's your new identity," with that I spin and walk dramatically towards the closed door of his private office slash study but turn when I hear Howard laugh behind me.

"If I had any doubts about you being the daughter of my son all that would be obliterated by that, you have his charisma and some of his personality, I can see someone else's personality in you as well, your mothers?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, she was... she was amazing, I got her hair and some of her personality but she was so much nicer than I am."

"Are they together? Anthony and your mother, whomever she is?"

I shake my head. "No, they didn't really... date per-se she was more of a..." I trail off, feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable for telling my grandfather that technically I'm a bastard child. He holds up a hand to keep me from continuing.

"You don't have to continue, I understand what you mean. Either way she sounds like a wonderful woman and Anthony probably regrets it everyday of his life, not that I know for sure, how is he, in your time?"

"He's, different. Dad's married now to a wonderful woman, Pepper is what we call her, she was his PA for a longtime and while she's not my mother and new will be able to replace her, I love her just the same. In fact the only reason I'm standing here right now is because of her. I feel bad though because I know they called off their honeymoon because of me."

"They must really love you then, come on, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms. You can stay here until you finish the mission your on, if you want I'll introduce you to my wife Maria," he opens the door for me and I nod graciously before stepping through the doorway.

"That's very nice thank you," just as we step into the grand opening of the main room where. the front door is. A grand staircase with gold railings scale the wall shooting up skyward into a large maze of hallways above. The doorknob on the front door wobbles and when it comes open I see a woman with big brown hair a bright lively smile in a beautiful floral dress and by her side is a boy.

A boy about fifteen with my eyes and a mischievous glint in his eyes and one look at his face tell me all I need to know. This is my father in his teenage years when he was probably more stuck up, cold, and teenager-y. His eyes land on me, confusion clearly evident.

"Who the hell is she" he asks to no one in particular.

Maria smacks the back of his head and howls out in pain. "Anthony Edward Stark, watch your language before I make you wash you mouth out with some soap, is that understood?"

"Yes mom..."

She turns to me, a beautiful smile decorating her face. "And who are you my dear?"

This is _sooo_ fantastic...


	16. Hands Off the Hips

_Chapter Sixteen: Hands Off the Hips_

**_Last time Panic ended up in 1985 with Howard, Maria, and a fifteen year old Tony Stark who has no idea that she's his future daughter so yeah, I'm about to make this odd, somewhat uncomfortable. and incredibly hilarious section which will make you thank the world that you've never been sent into the past with your young parents. As always be sure to follow favorite, follow, and comment!_**

* * *

"I-I'm uh..." I trail off, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. "My father works for Mr. Stark's company and since he has been sent out-of-town for a business agreement Mr. Stark graciously offered to allow me to stay here while my father's away. I'm Panic by the way Mrs. Stark, it's really nice to meet you and I'm honored to me in your lovely home."

Taking her outstretched hand I give it a firm shake before pulling away and flashing a wide smile at her to give her the impression that I'm completely normal but then I remember what I'm wearing and my smile nearly falters. Feeling Grandpa Stark leaning close to my ear he whispers to me.

"Cleaver liar aren't you?" he said, straightening back up but I can hear the smile and pride in his voice.

"Anthony, why don't you show out guest here to the extra rooms while I talk privately to you mother," Howard says to Dad before waving Maria over to him and nodding a goodbye to me. He and Maria walk away leaving me and him alone together in what one could only identify as an overly priced foyer with the random dangling chandelier.

Glancing away from the doorway where Howard and Maria departed through I look to Dad who rolls his eyes in annoyance. The hatred in his brown eyes are evident and as clear as if he'd written it out for me but I can read them. His eyes, I got his eyes so I can read his and he can read mine and as much as I hate the thought I need to cloak my feelings.

"Coming Fireball or would you rather watch the grass grow?"

"Your logic's flawed, there's no grass in here, what your thinking of is probably all the gross and other gnarly things locked away in you bedroom while ignoring the possibility of cleaning up your room," I flash a smile at him.

He looks at me a minute before a smile stretches across his face. "You know what Peter Pan, I think we'll get along just fine, let's go doll-face."

Shuddering at the gross compliment I head towards the stairs and start the ascend upwards into the what feels like the skyline but is really on the feeling of altitude change.

"How old are ya Cherry?" Dad asks, standing at one of the platforms that break off of the main staircase. He's leaned over the raining with a relaxed expression as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to ask a woman's age?" I widen my eyes like an offending woman would.

"Yeah, but your not a woman..."

I scoff at him but fail to hide the grin beneath it. He can see the humor behind my expression and laughs as I chuckle a bit with my mouth still gaping open in surprise.

"I'm turned sixteen in April," I reply.

"Wow, you're old. Practically a cougar," he says, mumbling the last part under his breath as if I wouldn't hear it but surprise, surprise I did. That is so incredibly asshole-y, I'm a lot of things but a cougar, a slut, or a flirt are none of my characteristics. At that moment he seems to sense my annoyance as his backs up a few steps and raises his hands in surrender sort of way.

"I was kidding..."

Narrowing my eyes I step toward him and he steps back, still afraid of what I might do. To his surprise I flash a smile and let out a low laugh. "You think I don't know that? Gotch'a!"

"You're not mad?" his eyebrow sky rockets.

"No, I'd be a stick in the mud if I was, besides, you're gonna have to try harder if you wanna offend me Stark, now where were those guest bedrooms your father was talking about, I really need to get settled in."

He waves me over to him which I oblige and take my place beside him which is odd seeing as in my time he's taller than me and now we're practically the same height. Oh! That would make a fun thing to tease him over but before I can say a word, my skin crawls in disgust when I realize what's going on at this moment that I hadn't noticed before.

He's leaned over, practically pulling me to him with his hand resting firmly on my hip, the heat from his hand seeping through the incredibly thin fabric of the frilly mini-skirt the weird time travel vortex decided to put me in. I feel bile rising in the back of my throat as I try to decide the best way to tell him to his hand the hell off my hip and keep his stray fingers away from me.

I can't exactly say, _"Get you hands off me, I'm your daughter from the future!"_

"Do you miss your nanny?" suddenly pops out from my lips and that instant Dad drops his hand away, freeing my hips and I pull away, leaving a fair amount of distance between the two of us. Dad only looks at me, completely puzzled by the fact that I knew about him having a nanny until he was fourteen, something, I'm sure most people don't know about him.

"How the hell did you know I had a nanny?"

"One can only assume am I right?" I give a laugh but even to me is seems face and unbelievable.

Before he can say anymore I see a silver plaque reading the word _Guest Bedroom _in fancy script styled front giving me the prefect getaway plan so that I can keep my secret in tact. "Oh, is this the guest room," I reach for the handle of the door and look back at Dad when it opens. "Thank you so much for your help Anthony, it was nice that you helped me out, see you tomorrow?"

Closing the door before he can respond, I breathe a sigh of relief as I lock the door then proceed to plop down onto the bed with my stomach facing up as I reach into my backpack in search of the cell phone Dad made me. The bag crinkles and crumples in the weapons and various other items I dragged along and while I spend five minutes digging through a bag I eventually find it.

My heart jumps into my throat when I recall the last message I received from my dad the last time, he'd found out I was going to bail because I was afraid that he was gonna reject me and tell me he hated me and wished I was aborted so I assumed it would be better to runaway in the heat of the moment this come face to face with the 'truth' that had ebbed away at me for so many years before.

With a deep breath and heavy heart I start typing the numbers into the cell phone one by one, with each number I start to regret my decision to call him. What will he say? Think? I can't bare it if he hates me, sure I'm not nearly as insecure but all my secrets tear us apart, even the ones hidden for the right reasons and this one is no different, I should have told him before.

I won't run this time, I will be honest and face the consequences for keeping these secrets.

The sound of ringing goes through one verse, then another, and another. My heart slows down at the realization that I may not be able to talk to him, at least not tonight but just when I think he isn't going to answer the phone fate has another plan in mind. Over the phone I hear his groggy, husky from sleep voice sound through the receiver.

"Who the hell is calling...? It," he yawns. "It's two in the morning."

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but it's your fault for not putting some type of time evaluating which lets me know what time it in in 2014 so you have only yourself to blame..."

"Panic!" his voice comes alive, like he was woken up from a long, never ending coma.

"Hi Dad..."


	17. Unconventional Reveals

_Seventeen: Unconventional Reveals_

**_These tests are killing me! Wahaha, anyways there's only three days left for me until Christmas Break and I'll be able to focus on my stories again but here's the next chapter and then I think a scene change is due any time now, leave in the comments below who you want to see next, also I don't know much about the Black Widow's—or Hawkeye's—past aside from a few tidbits like the Red Room so if you could leave what you know about them below, that would be great._**

* * *

"Who the hell is calling...? It," he yawns. "It's two in the morning."

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but it's your fault for not putting some type of time evaluating which lets me know what time it in in 2014 so you have only yourself to blame..."

"Panic!" his voice comes alive, like he was woken up from a long, never ending coma.

"Hi Dad..."

The sound of shifting covers fill the speaker which is soon followed by footsteps and the sound of a closing door, he must be leaving his bedroom to avoid waking Pepper up. "What year is it, where you are?"

"1985 and I look like a rainbow threw up on me," I reply, shuttering as I look down at my horrible attire.

"Where are you calling from?"

"A bedroom in your childhood house, needless to say, convincing your father to let me stay here for a few days was not easy. That dude need a social connecting class to get in touch with the real world, I mean damn... He's about as anti-social as I once was."

"Wait! _My_ dad, my father Howard Stark? He's actually there, wow, I don't remember him being around that often, must have been all that Scotch, Vodka, and various other alcoholic beverages I drank when he was coming home..."

Silence fills the line as I look at the phone in confusion. What the fu..

"Panic, are you still there?" Dad's voice rings out from the phone pulled away from my ear; pressing the phone back in place, I respond.

"Yeah, I assume you want to talk about the issue you texted me about based on the fact that Pepper sent me an apology text too so lets get this over with and whatever punishment you choose to inflict because at this point it doesn't really matter."

"Punish you? How can I punish you over something that happened over a year ago, I was mad that you didn't tell me but I got over it. That made me realize how different things could be right now, I know I'm not known for being serious because that shits lame and then I'd be Capsicle, but I never really thought about what life would be like, honestly I can't even remember what life was like before I knew about you."

Speechless, I say nothing as there's nothing to possibly say to that. I know I've imagined how different things would be for me if Dad and I never met face-to-face but I could never have imagined that he would ever think about it. For me, if we had never met, my guess would be that I would remain like I use to be, I miss her from time to time, well sort of.

I miss the way that I was so good at hiding feelings and able to contain certain things, I miss her lack of fear, or of having her father disappointed in her, with a look that makes me want to hide away and feel sorry for myself. She was a fighter, she did what she had to to survive but now I'm a different person. While ten o fifteen year old me was a fighter this me is a warrior.

Determined to fight for what's right and not caring who feels she should or should not do. I do things for the right reasons now, no longer am I the gutter rat all alone silently, secretly, grieving for her lost mother without anyone there to guide her through the tunnel of sorrow. Sucked underwater where I was drowning underneath it all but now I have people who help me, lift the sorrows with me.

That has to be the best thing about my existence coming to life, I've finally learned to trust others, before now I would have never trusted others with protecting me and my life and would have preferred to do some odd and dangerous stunt on my own rather than receive help. Even with all those things about myself now gone, I've grown and that me never knew.

She never knew that Ian Powell, he abusive step-father, worked for HYDRA and killed her mother, she didn't know that her mother's deceased brother was friends with Obadiah Stane, she didn't know that she had the courage to stand her ground to the Avengers and prove herself as more that the bastard, one-night stand mistake of the great Tony Stark, she, me, we proved our worth.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Panic," Dad says suddenly, his voice heavily clouded with what I assume is emotions. "How are things there, have you encounter Loki at all?"

"When I was in the 40's I saw him but then we were taken to the 80's and so far I haven't seen him."

"Be careful," he says after a moment. "There's no way for any of us to get there and help you, you're practically all on your own and it's up to you to keep yourself safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

I give a light, affectionate laugh. "What with all the sentiment Tony Stark, it's not really your thing..." I wait for him to rage over me calling him by his name, it's one of his pet peeves, now that I call him Dad he doesn't like it when I call him by his name which is pretty funny that that bugs him more than m swearing in front of him.

"Ugh! You know I hate it when you do that..." he whines into the phone. "Besides, Panic Elyza, I can call you by your full name. Unlike before when I had nothing on you, now I know everything."

"I doubt it, I miss you too Dad, I can't way to see you and Pepper when this is all over, I miss my wardrobe."

He laughs. "When you get back we'll get some real food, what do you want?"

"Chicken, or steak, or hamburgers... Some kind of meat, ooh maybe pasta, ugh to many options to think through, how about you surprise me instead?" I say, and I now he can tell I'm smiling even over the phone.

"You just don't want to think about where to go do you?"

"Nope."

I know he shrugs his shoulders after I say that. "Fair enough, see you soon. I love you Panic, always..."

With that I hang up the phone but then, out from the ceiling falls none other than my fifteen year old father to be laying face first on the floor covered in white powder from the ceiling about. As he rises to his feet I fly forward, anger blazing.

"What the hell are you doing in here! I outta smack you so hard you learn to stop being a nosy meddler."

"Hey, hey, I think I should be the one asking the questions here, especially after what I just overheard, w-who was that, on the phone which isn't possible to exist here, we don't have that sort of tech..." he trails off, eyes fixated on my Stark phone.

"Leave it alone kid..."

"Seems like things are actually switched, based on that phone call. Are you my..." he trails off, confusion as clear as day written across his face.

I look anywhere but at him but that's answer enough for the young, always observative Tony Stark. "So, it's true, y-you are m-my future daughter, is-is that right. Ugh, that sounds so weird coming out of my mouth, a foreign concept. Ew, I totally hit on you, that's so gross..."

I shutter. "Oh trust me, it was a million times worse for me. Yes, that's the answer to your question."

"Wait a minute," Dad steps forward, eyes fixed solely on my face like as if some alien just erupted out of my brain and is writhing around making the loudest alien-screams ever heard.

"What? Is there something on my face," I say, reaching my hands upward toward my face before Dad curls his fingers around my wrists and looks deeply into my eyes as if I'm a lab rat that is being study for scientific research. What the hell...?

After a moment he says, "You've got my eyes."

I look at the floor, or any where that's not at him at least. "Yeah... How about you scurry off to bed and-and we'll talk about this in the morning okay?" I ask, somewhat desperate to be alone with my thoughts to process what just happened here.

"Alright, fine, but we will talk about this tomorrow right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I explain in the morning now go," and he does but all I can think about is what will happen now, things won't go back to normal until we leave this time so Odin can fix it. Life is just so _great_ isn't it...?


	18. Gone With the Wind

_ Chapter Eighteen: Gone With the Wind_

**_Welcome back to the usual installment of this beast of a story, anyways as far as announcements go, I've been working on a new story, for the Avengers of course. While it's not finished I decided to post a sneak peek of it and while you'll probably be a bit confused it'll make sense when the story is officially posted, the sneak peek with be in the A/N below. Be sure to follow, favorite and leave comments on this story and tell me what you think of the sneak peek below!_**

* * *

"Aah! He's gone, oh my God Howard, T-Tony h-he's just, he's gone and I-I don't..." sobs overtake Maria's words, he shoulders shake with each wave of sadness that overtakes her. Tears fall as she curls her arms around Howard and all I feel is numb. He's gone, _Loki_, his doing. The only things is, I feel paralyzed, can't think, can barely breathe.

How am I supposed to find them when I'm not even sure when Dad was taken, it had to have been during the night, definitely after I went to sleep which was almost four in the morning, my mind was much to restless. If I was Loki my main goal would be to eliminate the Avengers one by one, slowly, the most painful process my twisted little mind could come up with.

_Two hours..._

The words ring through my head, a whispering velvet voice with cruel intentions embedded in the tone. A tone I've heard multiple times, Loki, he's giving me two hours to find him before he eliminates Dad, I need to work fast. Pushing past Howard and Maria, I enter Dad's room, looking around for any sign, evidence of a struggle or clue as to where Loki would even want to take Dad for captivity.

If I'm being totally honest, I really don't want to touch a single thing in this room, God only know how many girls he's nailed, _eww..._, in here and that just so gross, I hate my life.

_Where is the place you got your start child?_

I glance up from the floor, eyes widening as I come to a conclusion. Turning, I bolt from the room, Howard pulling away from his wife and hot on my heels as if sensing I know something.

"Where the hell are you going?" he growls, grabbing my arm and yanking me around to face him. A scowl falls across my face as I push back the wince from pain radiating trough my arm from his tight grip.

"If you don't release me I swear I will kick the living shit out of you, grandfather or not, I don't have time for you bullshit, I've got to go do what I am in this time period to do which is protect your son so release me, _now_," I reply in the same deep, growling tone.

He drops my arm as I yank my bag from my room and thunder down the stairs, heading straight for the only place I know to look. _The place where I go my start, _huh? I wonder where that could be, maybe Dad's Malibu Mansion, or at least the mountain where it's set to reside sometime in the future, thank you so much Loki, really, I totally want to think about my conception being fueled by lust and alcohol, probably on some random, STD infested couch.

_Thanks parent!_

My phone buzzed and I reach for my phone, a text from my Dad, why the hell would he be texting me, especially now? Hitting the OPEN button I glance over the message and roll my eyes, that son of a bitch.

_From: Dad_

_In case you didn't know, I put a chip in that rock you love so much, I can pretty much hear everything you're thinking but that's not the point, While I may not remember what exactly happened the night I was with your mother, there's one thing I can say for sure. You we're not conceived on an STD infested couch, why would I do that when I had a perfectly good bed to conceive you in._

I scrunch my face as nausea falls over me, that is the last thing I want to think about and why is he invading my personal privacy, it's bad enough that I have to listen to him on a regular basis but now even my thoughts aren't sacred. My phone beeps again, another text from Dad so, taking a deep breath I open it as well and read the next, probably mentally damaging message that will make me vomit.

_From Dad:_

_You may not want to thin about it, but it doesn't change the fact that you did come out of my balls and you're almost seventeen, shouldn't you know about the Birds and the Bees? Girls got the eggs and guys got the sperm which is the deciding factor of your gender so the only reason you're a girl is because of me, science says so and even if you are now scared, I can afford therapy._

...Fuck my life...

My face burns an embarrassed, grossed out, and humiliated scarlet shade. Yeah, I know where babies come from but no one want to think about it, even if it's true, besides Dad! I'm a little busy and now I'll spend the day haunted by this conversation so that you sooo very much, I just wanted to be so distracted and grossed out, maybe I'll just vomit on Loki, yeah, that's sure to work.

No one wants to be around vomiting teenagers, I could tell him about all the Earthly STD, bring up so pictures and get Loki so grossed out that he'll want to just stay away from out planet, herpes may be the gift that keeps on giving but that doesn't necessarily mean that everyone in the galaxy want to be granted that super contagious gift, that's why I don't go to Hooters.

Or Wal-Mart, lots and lots of the herps at Wal-Mart. Literally one time some dude walked up to me and literally was selling his herpes as the front door of the building, I told him to back the fuck up before I find someone with the Clap and send them in to give him that as well, needless to say, the man left me alone after that, $68.99 for an STD, nasty.

It takes me a minute and a shake of the head to realize that I'm actually already here at the place where Dad's mansion will eventually be. Loki has to be here, there's no other place beside the alleyway that doesn't exist yet. Wind blows my hair back as I push against the winds nearing the area where the pool will someday be, to be honest I have no idea when Dad's mansion was even built.

Never cared enough back then to find out.

"Loki! I'm here, as you can already tell, I'm not nearly patient enough for you to go on and on with some long, pointless speech so reveal yourself and lets end this already because I'm sure both you and I have better things to do! Well, at least I do. For all I now you may sit around your godly land or whatever watching reruns of the Jonas L.A. TV series on Disney Channel, I don't know."

"I have no idea what this Jonas L.A. is or what a Disney Channel is," I turn around to see Loki standing by fifteen years old Dad tied to a wooden chair with a gag over his mouth. "But lets finish this once and for all, I can't wait to see the look on your pathetic fathers face when he watches as I kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible, prepare to perish child."

"Bring it," I challenge.

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_The world around us is colored in an ocean blue glow from the full moon above. Occasional honks of vehicle horns startle the others as we aren't commonly around the main city section where the traffic resides. I'm the only one who has absolute reasons to be startled by cars, not that they know that. Together there are six of us; three girls and three guys and we're practically family even if not by blood._

_It's past midnight now now but instead of using the sidewalks placed on New York's street sides, my group and I use the abandoned and forgotten alleys all over the city to keep out of sight. Apartment complexes and food establishments sides look over us, broadly blocking the six of us from view. Predominantly, I wouldn't bring my group along like this for menial think like buying tonights dinner but they wanted to tag along so I obliged._

_Director Nick Fury having his nose in the air in search of us is a major factor. He's been after us for a decade and while S.H.I.E.L.D. has been disbanded after the whole—ugh! Steve Rogers— helicarrier take down when it was discovered that HYDRA had been working, growing inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pushing the thought aside we round a corner, me in the lead. Peaking my head around I search for anyone of any suspicious characters. Finding none I wave my hand o my crew signaling them to follow. The bright, blinding flashing of red, blue, purple, yellow, and green lights blur together looking more like rainbow vomit rather then advertising signs._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_**There it is, I still have more to write, currently I'm on the eleventh chapter so it's coming along but I started thinking about a few things, first of all would anyone want a Raven story, Loki's daughter? Maybe not an entire series or a long story but just a small story about her.**_

_** Another question I have is, in your honest opinion, how much has Panic changed since the first story? I just started thinking about this one day and wondered how much she has.**_

_**I love how Panic just curses in front of her dad and he doesn't care at all, it's insane and this chapter, the texts from her dad, were incredibly awkward to make but I did. So comment below and tell me what you think of the story and answer these question above.**_


	19. The Taste of Venom

_Chapter Nineteen: The Taste of Venom_

**_That's right, I'm back again, this chapter took longer because I had to do research so, yeah... Also I'm still working on that other Avengers story and it's so much writing, I just finished chapter twelve and am halfway through thirteen so hooray. As always comment, follow, and favorite this series, now read on_**

* * *

The wind swirls between us giving an uncomfortable swishing of wind and the roar of the water on the coast as the water crashes against the mountain side. Loki stands about five inches away, his green eyes hard, nearly emotionless with the faint trace of amusement in them. Reaching for my backpack I mentally decide which weapon would be best for this encounter.

He lunges forward, spear in hand and aimed straight for me.

Adrenaline takes over as I roll out of the way, finding myself by Dad who's still tied to the chair, and reach for the knife in my pocket. Flipping he pocket knife open I furiously cut at his bindings.

The second I cut the ropes I roll out of the way as I can sense Loki barring towards me. "Is this really how you plan to go out child? Running like a coward, I though the great Panic Stark held more interest in going down fighting."

"Tony, get out of here, now!" I tell him, when I get back to my feet.

"What, are you insane? Leave you here with some insane greaser dude, no way."

I growl at him. "Do what I tell you, get it, got it, I'm here, in the past, to keep you from dying so do what I tell you. Nothing in my time will change if I get hurt and I can focus on Loki if I have to watch you so go!"

"...Fine!" he replies, clear annoyance in his tone.

Loki watches as Dad starts to head away from the mountain side, he raises his spear, the blue glow filling the area around him. Reaching into my backpack I pull out a big, bulky black gun made of stainless steel. Raises it up to his heart I fire.

A bright golden yellow spur of energy erupts from the head of the gun as a similarly colored ray of light bursts from it. He looks just in time and moves, the bright yellow glowing bullet shoots through him but not hitting the heart. Blood splatters the grass behind him and his free hand overs him side, the blood oozing over his tightly pressing fingers.

"What is this! I am a god you, you... How could so a useless and ill-crafted weapon hurt me?" Loki growls out through gritted teeth. He narrows eyes with glow a sister emerald green, like the kind eyes I see in Raven. How the hell is it possible for those two to be related, she's so nice and he's...

"I heard that!" he comments. Loki lunges forward, spear raised. Just as I raise my gun to fire, he vanishes. Looking around frantically, I pull a hand held pocket knife out of the side of the bag, designed to fight Loki as well. Just when I look up to see him a burst of energy from his spear hits me in the stomach.

"Agh!" I screech, pain jumping up my spine as I collide back against the grass. Pain is all I can feel, think. My eyes are held tightly shut and I wheeze for air, the wind has been knocked out of me. He lands on top of me, almost in a crouch, spear hovering over my throat.

"This has gone on long enough child, prepare to die," he raises the spear higher. I can't think, but I feel a nub on the pocket knife and press it, head of the knife aimed at Loki's stomach. The loud metal _shing_ of a golden blade like the one Percy Jackson has rips out from the pocket knife but instead of being an actual blade it's looks like gel but is actually strong like a sword and can been seen through.

Looking down I notice my clothes from the 80's stained in bright red blood, the blade slides right through his stomach, the blood in my veins freeze like ice and the blood from the blade is still dripping all over me. I pull my leg up and kick my boot, the one's Natasha gave me all that time ago, into Loki's spear where the jewel but instead of exploding like I originally though something else happens.

A glistening purple glow fills the spears center and when I glance down I realize that my necklace is glowing as well, pressing my feet against Loki's chest I push him back and pull the blade out. I scurry away and keep my distance as he slowly pushes himself up on his hands and knees, his ghostly white fingers still clutching at the spear.

The world swirls into darkness and the falling elevator feeling returns but instead of feeling nothing, a chilly, definitely below 32 degrees gust of wind fills the darkness I'm surrounded in.

I falls forward and slam my face, and body, into coldness, pushing up off the ground I look into the dark as if finally fades away and that's when I notice snow, an endless landscape of plain white snow with flakes still cascading from the sky above. Where ever I am it's much colder than the winters in New York City, that's for sure.

Looking down I realize I'm dressed in a heavy tan colored coat that falls to just above my knee, the hood over my head is covered in a bunch of white and gray fur to keep me warm and a similar cluster circle of fur of the same color encircles the end of the sleeves of the coat. Instead of jeans or a skirt that makes me feel like a street walker I instead have on a heavy pair of leggings made to keep you warm in winter.

Taking a deep breath I narrow my eyes against the cold of the wind and snow as I start my slow and painful tread across the land. At some point during my trek toward any sort of civilization I must have closed my eyes because the freezing cold water and stinging pain stops but I can't see where I'm going. Where the hell am I though, some place with winter that makes me wish I was in Michigan.

All of a sudden I halt where I stand, the smell of smoke fills the air around me and so, like any normal person, I open my eyes and glance around to notice a house not to far away from me. maybe 10 to 15 feet away. The house is a two story home completely engulfed in flames in the middle of winter, and there seems to be no police of anyone who care about this.

Why is there a fire in winter? That's a little odd, unless the furnish overheated.

The smell of smoke is overwhelming and ashes fall from the sky mixing in with the snow. A large gray plume of smoke burns off the buildings side and the windows have all been busted out from the fire. The side of the house is stained black and I stand immobile and while I want to help, to do something I know I can't but all of a sudden when someone passes by the window I suddenly realize where I am.

Welcome to the past of the Black Widow in Stalingrad, Russia.


	20. The Black Widow

_Chapter Twenty: The Black Widow_

**_Here we go, the next chapter of Panic's series also anyone who also reads Vanya's series, well, I'm back and working on it. Currently I have posted the third and forth chapter after the original two with the updates, now for everyone else, follow, favorite, and comment of this story and read the text below, it's okay. I won't tell._**

* * *

A woman's screaming broke me free from my trance, an elderly woman looks down at a man standing on the ground, looking up at her. She talking about her child, she needs the man to catch her, get her to safety. The man nods, and reaches out his hands as the mother lifts her child out the window, leaning to her ear whispering something, probably how much she loves her before reluctantly releasing her.

The child falls towards the ground but the man catches her as promised, the child looks around the man and to me, her green eyes glistening with fresh tears, her red hair messy and puffy. Natasha Romanoff...

The second that realization hits, the scene goes black and a doorway appears in front of me, the doorway glowing in white light calling me forward, taking a step through the doorway the darkness falls away and instead of a burning house I'm somewhere else in Russia, I can tell from the clothing which is the same as before and the snow littering across the ground.

_Welcome to the war zone..._

"Loki..." I pause a moment. "Where are you? This is so stupid, we're jumping around a timeline for you to be defeated by a girl who doesn't have any powers or special skill set what so ever. If you give up now we can both go home."

He materializes in front of me, his green eyes wide, livid. His hands quake at his sides where an oddly eerie Nat stands, her eyes blue from the tesseract but unlike in my time she seems, what's the word? Scarier, yeah I think that'll do just fine there. Her bright auburn hair is longer, past her shoulders but curly as always and she has less emotions, that could be due to Loki's control.

"You see child," he grins a wicked smile. "Do you really think you've been winning all this time? I'm testing you, seeing how much of a threat you are and while your puny little toys may perhaps cause me damages it is not something that I, a God, cannot recover from. They're pathetic, you see while in your time Miss Romanoff is much friendlier and care more about her actions..."

Loki glances from me to the obedient Nat who stands beside him, her back straight, eyes ahead. "This one does not, she is dangerous in both times but this one doesn't care at all whether you live or die..."

I subtly open my back pack and notice the camera's have been activated, they're live. One by one the slowly fly out of the bag and while that wasn't my intention in the first place it doesn't change the fact that if Loki has her come after me, I'm screwed because she'll kill me and it won't be pretty for anybody. All I can hope for is she doesn't bash me up too bad and am able to get to Loki.

Please don't be watching the video feed Dad...

Loki laughs. "While you may not hope for that, I most certainly do. Romanoff, eliminate her!"

"Damn..." is all I mutter.

Obeying the commands of her 'master' or whatever the hell she currently considers him she steps forward, her face expressionless but still dangerous nonetheless. She swings her arm for me, I duck but am sideswiped by her foot and fall into the snow. She throws her fist down towards my face and I roll out of the way, her hand hitting only my long red hair and the snow.

She winds my hair around her hand and yanks me up, off the ground, and toward her. My scalps on fire and water and the chilly wind burns my eyes and my aching scalp still isn't helping. Nat yanks me forward again, this time throwing her free fist forward, hitting me right in the eye.

"Agh!" I cry out, bracing myself for the next blow which comes almost a second later, her knee slamming me in the gut. Nausea rolls over me and my eye throbs and I'm sure that it'll be swollen soon. Probably inhibiting me from seeing out of it. She finally releases my hair after tugging like I'm a damn pony that little children get to ride around on, I feel sorry for those poor creatures.

Nat slams me forward and into the snow, the cold frozen water burning cold against my face. She swings her foot, pain rattles up my side over and over again with each kick. My ribs will definitely be bruised tomorrow. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out in pain, that's what Loki wants and I won't give him the satisfaction of breaking me down.

Then it hits me...

Catching her foot I lash my foot out, knocking her in the stomach, she falls back a few steps and I reach into my backpack, ignoring the faint blood trickling from my nose, I guess she got me in the nose too, and pull a small square device from the backpack with two small metal barbs that won't kill or seriously injure her. Lunging forward while she's temproarily distracted I jam the barbs into her side.

The device buzzes as it sends shocks of electricity through her body, in a matter of minutes she falls unconscious. Collapsing in the snow, I walk around her body and pull out a gun in the waistband of my jeans designed to render Loki powerless if I can get a clean shot. Taking the shot, not even caring if my aim is even I watch as the small dart flies towards him.

While the effects are only temporary it should make my next few confrontations with him easier as I'll actually be able to throw punches and kicks unlike now where I rely one blind faith to hit him. The dart tags him and he glares at me, pulling the dart out. "What is this," he holds it up for me to see as if it's some funny method to stop him, if he only knew.

"Do you really think something as frivolous and unreliable as this would stop me," he raises his spear, the blue glow of the tesseract glowing profoundly before effectively going dark. He looks from the dart, to me, then to the spear and seems to finally put the pieces together. "You, this took away my powers. You shall feel the full extent of my fury when they return."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," I pause a moment, thinking about Rae. "How come you don't visit her?"

He tilts his head to the side, as if confused by my question. Like it's such an odd thing for me to ask him about his daughter, my best friend who I can't wait to get home and see. "What?"

"Your daughter, why don't you visit her huh? I thought parents were supposed to love their children but yet, you never contact her or even visit her to say hi or ask how she's doing. Is she worthless to you, is that it? Because she's half human she of zero worth to a great God such as yoursel—"

"I love my daughter!" he growls out, eyes ablaze like I've crossed some imaginary line set in place. "Whether or not you believe me is of not concern to me but I do love my daughter, half human or not and you haven't a right to lecture me on not caring for my children, look at yourself. Daddy dearest wasn't worthy enough to know and if he did, we all know he'd of forced Mommy to have you 'taken care of' that is what you midgardian's call it, right?"

I look at him, wide-eyed, fighting back tears and anger. True, undeniable rage of the most intense degree. "Yes, maybe you're right that he'd have wanted his basted child dead and gone but look at me now. He's here, in my life, not because he has to be but because he wants to be and that's more than Rae can say about you. It's sad that she's stuck with such an asshole like you for a father!"

"What has she said...?" Loki responds, eyebrows knitting together, he looks like he genuinely wants to know._ Get out of here, I want to be anywhere else but here..._

The crystal shard around my neck and the crystal itself shimmers to life, purple glow radiating across the shimmering snow.

"We're done here, time's up," the words falls away and I'm free falling into darkness.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took so long but it's all this research so since I don't know much about Natasha Romanoff's past and plus in the Marvel Cinematic Universe it seems to be different than in the comic book universe so yeah. **_


	21. Freaks at the Carnival

_Twenty-One: Freaks at the Carnival_

**_Welcome back to the never ending series of Panic Stark, as usual Loki and Panic had a face off in Russia after Panic had a confrontation with the Black Widow and now she's in some other time period. Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave me comments on my little story_**

* * *

**Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders**

* * *

The first thing to tip me off to where I am is the kooky carnival music that plays behind the veil of darkness hiding the world from me. Who could possibly be at the carnival and why? Shaking my head I watch for the dark haze to fade away which slowly does, revealing the ground below me. Dirt, extremely dry dirt so desperate for water and is now cracking from the lack of it.

When counting it down, there really aren't to many people that could have been at a carnival. Dad would be busy or at home with his parents, depending on the year. Natasha Romanoff wouldn't really be sent on a mission at a carnival, well I'm sure she could but it's highly unlikely. That means the only likely candidate for being her would be Clint Barton but why would he have been at a carnival?

That's the mystery I'll eventually solve but for now I need to focus on the task at hand which is making sure he doesn't get killed by Loki. Currently, that shouldn't be much of a problem as his powers are temporarily neutralized so I need to catch him and get him back to the future before he gets the chance to regain them because I have a better chance of stopping him when his powers are out of commission.

Red and white striped tents line the carnival ground, as the smell of freshly prepared junk food fills my nose. I'm starving, like really really hungry. When was the last time I actually ate something? I can't even remember. Glancing down I realize that now I'm dressed in a frilly white dress with pink and purple flowers imprinted along the dress. Hey, at least it has built in pockets.

Crossing the carnival grounds I stop by a small little food booth and order myself a pepperoni pizza and silently much on it as I aimlessly wander around the carnival in search of an identifiable sign to at least tell me what carnival this is. As if by magic I glance up and see a bright yellow sight with a large clown head pulling out from the standard rectangular sign.

Red curly hair, white face paint, creepy paint coated smile, blue circles on his cheeks, and the round red nose is all that's needed to identify it's a clown pictured on the sign. Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders is the name of this carnival writing in goofy bubble letters like they though Time Roman was to mainstream like a hipster would most likely claim.

Medisters? Medieval Hipsters, are those even a thing because I highly doubt it as hipster isn't even a word in this... ancient time. Even without knowing the exact year, I can tell that the word hipster won't be a common saying around here. I tread slowly past each tent I near in case I hear anything suspicious that may either help my find Loki or Barton, either one will work just fine.

"Please, would you let us stay. Barney and I-I could work here in exchange for food, shelter, and a place of refuge..." a familiar voice sounds from the farthest tent across the grounds. The size big enough to fit a herd of elephants. Jogging over, I slip into the tent and fall to my knees and hands so to craw across dry dirt instead of walking in plain sight.

I peak up over the sturdy chairs for guest to sit and watch, a man who I am unable to see, stands back towards the other side of the tent, shrouded by a dark shadow to hide his face from view. As for the other two boys, they are in the daylight, I am able to see them. Two boys, younger than I am, younger than Dad was, at least ten but not older than fifteen.

They're covered in dirt and the one on the left has the same color of hair as Barton so that explains him but what about this Barney kid? It looks like they've both been through hell. A glance passes between each other, one that Mom and I used to do when Ian, my alcoholic, abusive step-father, was passed out on the couch and it was a sign that meant we are going to get out of our own personal hell, at least for a little while.

"What about your parents?" is the Shadow-Man's response.

The boy to Barton's left speaks this time. "Our parents are dead, died when our father collided with a tree."

_Our parents!?_ C-Clint Barton has a brother, holy hell I could **NOT** have called that one. Seriously, how does one manage to hide something that big for all this time without telling anyone, but then again I hid my identity for five years and my mom hid my existence from Dad for ten years. Reality tells me it shouldn't be that big of a surprise considering everything else that's happened.

In the shadows the man shifts slightly. "Orphans like you always come running to the carnival to escape, where, an orphanage? That would be the most logical guess," the Shadowed-Man replies.

Neither of them respond but then Barton steps in. "Yes, an orphanage but we are determined to prove out loyalty in exchange for your help in our survival, we'll do anything."

"Give me your full names."

"Clinton Frances Barton, but I go but Clint," he replies almost instantly.

The other boy beside him speaks next. "Charles Bernard Barton. It's Barney to everyone else."

An eerie silence drags on for a moment or two until the man in the dark steps forward, a light laugh erupting from him to fill the room with a constant sound of laughter. "Alright then, you both may stay and in exchange will work as roustabouts," the man spins a shinning metallic sword in a circular motion as if to intimidate them.

"You can start immediately, go to the North of the carnival grounds and search for Lana, a fire breather, she'll tell you everything you'll need to know about your jobs for working here, you both can go," he usher the both of them away and I flatten against the dirt as close as I can to stay out of sight as Clint and Barney pass me without noticing a single thing.

Carefully looking over the seats again I see the man with the sword looking at the opening of the tent were Barton and his brother just exited from and I don't like the look on his face. He seems to be stressed, thinking about something.

"The time is coming, I think I've found my new assistant, and when all said is done the blame will fall on him and I won't be their main focus but first," he grins. "I must get that child to trust me, perhaps a promotion is soon to appear in his very near future."

When Sword glances away I crawl my way out of the tent and dart as far away as I can before hiding behind a ring tossed currently closed for the minute allowing me to dust the front of my clothes off. While Loki may not be around, it seems a lot of crazy shit happened in the past as well. Who the hell was that guy, how could Barton have a brother, and where the hell did my pizza go.

Honestly, this shit only happens to me, how can I seriously look a big piece of pizza!?


	22. The Archer, the God, and the Thief

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Archer, the God, and the Thief_

**_That's right, I'm back again after almost of week of waiting with a new chapter, I've gotten so lazy it's insane, like I use to write a chapter a day now look at me... Oh well, I'm over it. As always be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this series and I'll try to update soon!_**

* * *

Dusk has fallen across the carnival grounds and all the clusters of people who were here during the day have left and now I hide out in empty tents and other various location vacant for the moment then switch to a new section when I can to lower my chances to be discovered. Just as I'm nearing the tent where I saw that creepy guy acting all cuckoo I see the dark shadow of movement.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a knife for both Loki and capable of harming anyone that I need to in this time. It a self protection sort of measure which I am incredibly grateful for because a lot of crazy shit happened in the past and I want to be ready to stab someone if it gets heavy. In all honestly I think the time in which this is has changed.

Each time I've seen Barton he's different, older, so I think that while I've stayed in the same location I think time is passing faster to get to a certain point. A flash of green in the dark is all I need to realize the man in the shadows in indeed Loki. Lurching forward I hit him with my body and we both fall into the cracking dirt, he sputters and coughs as I push to my feet.

He swings the other side of his spear towards me and I narrowly avoid it, only to feel it collide into my side, knocking me back down in the dirt. Rolling out of the way, I feel the gust of dirt when the back of the spear snaps at the ground where I previously was. I kick my foot out, hitting him in the leg. He grunts in a slight trace of pain and annoyance.

Due to his lack of blasting me I can only infer that his powers still haven't returned yet so I need to do as much damage as possible before they do. Sliding around, I flip open the blade of the pocket knife and jam it into Loki's calf. He cries out in pain, swinging his spear's sharpened end towards me. Pain erupts throughout the entire length of my shoulder and arm.

The blade of the spear pierced through the skin and bone in my shoulder, blood oozes down my skin and soaks the thin fabric of my ever odd clothing. Pain makes my judgement hazy and fuzzy. Nothing comes into focus so I do whatever I can think of to slow him down. Swing my arms at his ankles he falls into the ground beside me and I hastily reach for his spear, tossing it far from his grasp.

He growls and slams a foot into my chest, sending me skidding backwards. The world dances in and out of focus as I see him limp towards the spear across the carnival ground. Sitting my lip I push up off the ground and aim the pocket knife at him before releasing the blade and watch the faint moonlight reflect off the bloody red metal.

The blade drives into his upper back and without even looking back at me, Loki pulls the blade free and tosses it into lone bushes beside the tent I crawled from earlier. Low voices rang out from the tent and into the cloudy night and I could only make out a few words from the conversation between outside and inside and whatever has happened mustn't be god.

"Stealing from... How could you... You're gambling problem..."

Hesitant a moment I push up into a sitting position, a throbbing headache erupting through my head and behind my eyeballs. It feels like I've got a hangover but without the dizzying effects and happiness that comes before the sobriety kicks back in. "Isn't that Barton's annoyingly girly voice?"

Faint flickering in the tent comes to life with shadows reflecting on the orange walls of the tent side, an older man kicking another man on the ground, arms raised to protect himself when a third parties steps in. The standing man seems to be yelling at the man who intervened before shaking his head, a stack of something in his hand, then runs out of the tent and into the windy night.

Now the two men in the tent seem to be immobile, just staring at each other.

"You're an idiot do you know that!"

The man standing in the tent shouts at the man on the ground, arms raised in utter frustration. The man on the ground scoots back before getting up on his feet, he's shorter than the other man by only an inch or two.

"He was stealing money from the carnival to pay for his gambling debt Barney, I-I couldn't let him get away with it. I thought you of all people would understand the difference between right and wrong."

So my guess was correct, Barton is the one getting the shit kicked out of him, wow, did not see that coming. Well, I guess I could, the dude uses exploding arrows and if this is the past it's highly unlikely that he's learned all the amazing wisdom in his ninja spy training or whatever. The glowing of blue and purple light catches my attention and I glance over to see Loki holding his spear, a wicked look on his ghostly pale face.

_Mostly Ghostly_ ain't got shit on Loki's face, I swear that Guinness Book of World Records should name him the palest thing in existence, like imagine the Abominable snowman from _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and compare it to Loki's face, it looks like he uses a picture filter but not for photo's but for his everyday life, it is utterly insane.

A glowing, building sort of rage wells up behind his cloudy emerald eyes as he raises the spear at me, an ever present blue glow covering the distance between the tip of the spear and me. All the wind seems to have picked up and designated me as the center of it's force, my red hair flies in a frenzy multitude of directions and I am unable to see from the red windshield blocking my eyes.

"I've had enough of your meddling," he growls through gritted teeth, the spear shines even brighter, almost a blinding intensity. His spear probably relies on his anger for it's power and the angrier he is the more power the spear can inflict upon me or anyone else for that matter. In fact, so bright that I have no choice but to drop my gaze so I don't loose my vision.

"Goodbye..."

A bright light flashes and I'm airborne, the ground is gone and pain rattles through every bone in my body and nothing is comprehensible. Up and down, left and right, north and west. None of it matters anymore, I can decipher the meanings of any of those words, terms and even if I could well, I don't even want to. Sleep is all I want, crave it even.

My life's been a roller coaster of crazy ups and downs since I was captured at the Stark Expo a year give or take a few extra months and everything's such high stakes that I can't even stand it anymore. I just want a break, that one peaceful year was a relief to not have to look over my shoulder and not hide anything because everything was pretty much out in the open.

It wasn't a crisis threatening to emerge or a bad guy in need of stopping, no, it was a typical American family type thing and not even necessarily and american exclusive thing but a typical family type occasion. We were together, Pepper, Dad, and I like a family doing semi-normal things like going out to dinner or watching a movie in a theater.

Nothing about the super power Avengers was a thing, there were no enemies on the rise or escaped from prison. Everything was simple and right with the world and for once everything slowed down, a rarity for me seeing as I've lived like a criminal always on the run. A gutter-rat. And now I'm back again in this crazy hurricane of gods, super power, and evil enemies.

Blood pools out of multiple wounds and I can feel the heaviness behind my urge telling me to give into to the darkness, peace, and serenity awaiting me and I know that if I'm not already dead, I will be soon from blood loss. I give into it and let the darkness sweep me away just as I feel the sensation of falling from an unimaginable height, then nothing.


	23. Legendary World of Asgard

_Twenty-Three: Legendary World of Asgard_

**_Well, here's the next chapter of Panic of the Past, be sure to follow and favorite this story and leave me comments on what you think and what your theories are and now you can start the chapter._**

* * *

"She is a mortal, how did she even get here?" a harsh male voices hisses, obvious annoyances in his tone. My eyes are heavy and held closed by the weight and my body aches everywhere. I can feel bandages wrapped around my arm and a bandage on my shoulder. Everything is hazy and nothing makes sense right now, it's to difficult to think with the pounding in my head.

Wait, where's the annoying beeping from the vital monitors. Am I dead, is that the voice of God? Hell no, shaking my head slightly but instantly regretting it when a wave of pain washes over me.

Digging my teeth into my lip I force myself into a sitting position, ignoring my bodies crying of agony and protests. Opening my eyes the world spins in a out of focus before finally allowing me to see where I am. In a bedroom with beautiful golden yellow curtains with carefully stitched embroidery. Shinny polished floors with weird gold colored etching are the walkways.

It takes me only a second to realize that the voices have stopped, glances to the other side of the room I see a man with a snow white beard like Santa Claus but instead with a gold eye patch, a cape similar to King of Hammers, and typical Asgardian attire. Damn, I must be on Asgard and that must be Odin, Thor's dad who doesn't really like mortal, especially not in his place of wonders.

Beside Odin is a woman with curled blond hair in a blue and gold armor covered dress, that must be his wife... Frigga I believe, it's been awhile since I brushed up on my Norse Mythology so sue me.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Odin asks, his voice firm, authoritative.

"My names Panic..." I say trough gritted teeth due to his loud tone rattling my head, sending pain through my brain. "I'm from the future, time travel is a serious pain in the ass, and do you really have to talk so loud."

"If you're really from the future then why are you here?" he asks, voice quieter this time.

"In my time your step-son Loki ends up being an evil nut job who wants to take over the Earth after finding out his true parentage or whatever and he's trying to kill people from my time who stopped him from taking over the planet like your son Thor."

"Why should we believe a word you say?" Frigga asks, and while I'm sure she believes me I think she's trying to get me to prove it to her husband because he's the least likely to believe me. Considering I'm a stranger and a mortal who just ended up in his palace in Asgard where only the people of his world are allowed to visit for some unknown reason.

Protector of the nine realms and a secret speciest.

He'd never admit it because it'd look bad on his resume as king of Asgard but it's true, I see through bullshit and honestly, I don't really care if he likes me or not because I'm not here for him. My purpose for being here is to protect the Avengers in the past and that's what I'm damn well gonna do, even if I can't barely move from the sheer pain in my shoulder.

"The tesseract, or would you prefer me to mention you casket of ancient winters in your secret vault thing, or that you've been putting off Odinsleep for awhile now, take you pick because I don't care one way or the other."

"What exactly are you here to do child?"

"Protect Thor from Loki, the one in my time because he's dangerous, that is why I'm here. In fact in my time you are fixing the past that is disturbed due to our presence and interrupting of the timeline, as soon as I stop him I plan to go back home to my time and get a good long rest because I'm so tired, it's not even funny."

I pause as they look at me a minute, trying to sense a lie in my words. "Anything else you want to know?"

"How can we help you in this mission you've been assigned to?" Odin asks me, obviously realizing that I speak the truth. Good, having them on my side may help me when locating Loki of my time but I need to know how old Thor and Loki are in this time and the date in human years because all that factors into what I need to know to locate Loki from my time.

If they're young, children, I'll be able to find Loki with much more ease as I'll be able to tell which is the past Loki or the current Loki but if it's around the time where Loki finds out about his father being someone else then I don't have much time and they'll look very similar and I can't afford to confuse the two of them and also Loki can disguise himself as anyone he wants to.

"How old are Loki and Thor in this time?" I ask him suddenly.

"Ten years of age in human years," he replies automatically, I nod a thanks before lower back down into a horizontal position.

"Loki in my time is much older than that, he looks pretty much the same but still, be careful and never let your guard down because I don't know his plan, I'll be on look out as well and try to find him before he does anything. Thank you for the help and information you've so kindly provided me," I turn to look over at them. "Sorry to just appear in your home like that."

My eyes start to get heavy and I hear Frigga speak.

"Think nothing of it sweet child..."

"One more thing, when I wake up from this sleep I'm about to fall into, Odin sir, I need to know more about this Crystal of Time that is sending us warping through the past, I know nothing about it and would like to know what it does, why, and how to get it to send us home."

"Anything child, now rest. We'll discuss the crystal when you awaken, let us go my queen," with that I hear the faint clicking of footsteps before the darkness once again consumes me and I'm under the water.


	24. Memory Lane

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Memory Lane_

**_Okay, welcome back to the next chapter of Panic of the Past, I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been working on that other Avengers story, currently have 21 chapters totally done, anyways, Be sure to follow, favorite and comment._**

**_ALSO READ THE A/N BELOW FOR SOME INFO ABOUT THE SERIES_**

* * *

It seems to odd to be here in Asgard where all these people of Norse Mythology live but when honestly thinking about the prospect of that, it kind of makes me wonder what's true and what's not from the books written about it. Like some textbooks over Norse Mythology say something about a like six-legged horse creature named Sleipnir and all the other creepy kids he supposedly has.

Gods man...?

Aimlessly walking through the palace seems to have turned out to be a bad idea, I honestly have no clue where I am right now and the fact that I'm still walking probably isn't helping as well. All the floors look exactly the same, the same fold coloring and fancy scroll work still evident, how is it that anyone can remember where they're at in this place?

My main concern is all the damage Loki from my time could do, especially with only a ten year old Thor who has no idea how to handle fights in the most appropriate and strategic ways and if Loki kills him in the past well, obviously he'd be dead in my time and a lot would change in the present day. My shoulder still throbs and I'm really in no condition for another bout with Loki.

I could have died, I know that but at that moment I really didn't care.

Still, if it came down to it I would fight him, even with an injured shoulder. If it means completing my mission to protect the Avengers of the past then so be it, I'd rather not die at seventeen because I still have a lot of living to do but hey, almost dying is the social norm when you're the daughter of Tony Stark. At this point I'm just use to risking my life.

Nearing the end of the hallway, the a set of footsteps sound, filling the hallway and it takes me a minute before I realize that it's two peoples footsteps, not just one. Slipping into the nearest room I can, I peek out from the doorways as the footsteps get closer and closer. Then I see who it is, a young Thor with his bright blonde hair and then Loki...

Well, sort of, it's Loki before he went bat shit crazy. They seems to be so happy, laughing but then again looks can be deceiving. Yes, this is before everything really began to crumble in their brothership/friendship but the cracks are evident. Young Thor nudges him slightly, laughing at whatever it is that Loki whispered to him and everything seems fine.

I can see through the fake facade of what appears to be joy, kind feelings but I can feel the envy, jealousy radiating off of Loki and in all honesty, I can't say I blame him. Especially after living in the shadow of Thor, the God of Thunder with his mighty hammer of justice, while trying to believe that he's equal to his step-brother who is his fathers favorite.

Even as I sit here, thinking about what that would be like to live in someone's shadow, I couldn't imagine trying to compete for my parents... Parent, fathers affections, it would be awful, at least that's how I see it. To feel like you're always second best in comparison to your bother. Then to find out that you were adopted and never told about it.

I want to go home and see everyone, see my friend, my family even if they're crazy super powered weirdos. My bed, I want to be able to finally get some sleep, in my bed back home and now worry about the next injury that could await in the not so distant past. Plus with all the craziness that's happened in the last few day's warrants a break for everyone.

Dad and Pepper got married, MARRIED! That's insanity and because of me being in the past with Loki they called off their Honeymoon which I didn't want to happen in the first place and the sooner I get home the sooner they can go on the trip they planned. Also, the amount of blood I must have lost has to be astronomically large, grated I was stabbed through the shoulder.

Glancing up from where young Thor and Loki walk across the room I see something move overhead the rafters of the grandly constructed palace, green, I'm sure I saw green so that must be Loki. Damn, would he really risk hurting himself in the process of attacking young Thor. Even Loki isn't that stupid, that is probably the worst idea anyone could possible have.

_"That's why I plan on having us vanish from this time period child, can risk hurting myself now can I?" _Loki asks, velvet voice ringing through my head and annoyance fills my veins. I hate it when he does that! I like my privacy.

The shard of the Crystal of Time begins glistening the purple glow I've come to get use to, and then gravity falls away and it's like a hole open up beneath my feet as I'm falling into an endless black abyss with no idea of where I could find myself next. The wind blows trough my hair but instead of freezing air like when I ended up in Russia, it's cool air.

Air that is usually felt in hot places during the Summer to try to cool to people off even though the humidity prevents it. I fall forward and end up face first into a yard of grass. Pushing up off the ground I see the green grass stains in knee length denim shorts. I'm wearing a short sleeve red and black V-neck shirt and I see a lot of people crossing the campus.

Glancing around I can already tell that it's a college campus just by the age of the people crossing grounds and the way they seem to act like they're so much more superior than younger people. To bad that I have more brains then all of them combined, all they care about it their bright pink lip gloss and their mini-skirts rather than the actual curriculum.

After looking around I finally find the sign with the college name on it. Culver University, the best campus in West Virginia. The school name and the location sticks out like a sore thumb in my mind. Willowdale, West Virginia, Culver University, a female scientist. Beth, no... Bailey... No wait... Betty, Betty Ross daughter of Thaddeus Ross better known as the General who's always after...

Bruce Banner! This has to be before the experiment that created the Hulk and if Loki can get to him before the Hulk is around then he can easily take out Banner without so much as a hassle. Okay so, go find Banner, that's what I need to do.

* * *

_**A/N: S**_**_o I was thinking about this series and the future of the story and everything like that. I think I will do a Raven story, it'll only be one story not a trilogy like this. It'll be after the end of this story when I put Panic's series on a temorary hiatus to get ready for a 'Phase 2' sort of thing, I actually have the next three story's in Panic's series somewhat outlined if you all want it of course. There's a lot of stuff to work on but it's all up to you the readers. So comment below and tell me what you think and if you want me to do the Phase 2 part of Panic's series._**


	25. Grass is Always Greener

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Grass is Always Greener..._

**_Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I updated but I had to use the original Hulk movie as a basis as the Incredible Hulk didn't provide much detail on Bruce's life before the experiment but it won't follow that movies plot. It's just a baseline for me so I hope you all like this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, and comment._**

* * *

Fantastic, I've spent the last hour and a half walking across the damn campus and I still can't find any chicken wings! What the hell kind of collage is this if they don't have a Wing Street around, or at the very least a Pizza Hut, or Little Caesars, I'm starving. I only had that slice of pizza and I still have no idea where it vanished too, plus anything in that cafeteria is uneatable.

I mean honestly, a salad? This girl needs some series junk food, throw out a slab of ribs, or maybe some pasta but seriously, the world's plotting against me here, just one wing universe?

Not going to happen, that would be far to nice of the world. Maybe there's like a daily quota on how many people the world can help, well who cares about them? I'm trying to save the world here! Sighing, I plop down on a park bench outside the front of the college where a woman with somewhat messy brown hair sits, reading a textbook over cellular biology.

Pretty complex stuff, if I do say so myself but easy for me due to being a whiz in the fields of math, science, and well everything. I never told Dad but my mom actually was a genius when it comes to communication arts and history fields so I not only gained brains from Tony Stark in math and science fields, but also in the other subjects that he's was pretty terrible in.

Before Dad and I ever met, I hacked into a few computer bases and pulled his official high school transcript to see what I had to compete with and while he is still better in math and science, I was much better in comm arts and history than he was. So that was a great day for me, then Mom found out I'd hacked into a computer system at a school and grounded me.

My punishment was no computer for a week, rather than keeping me at home like most parents. With my step-father Ian Powell, it's not really that big of a mystery why she never kept me there. The woman beside me bumps me slightly with her elbow and jumps, turning to face me, eyes wide.

"Oh, I-I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she says, and I instantly recognize her face. Betty Ross, Banner's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, I'm not quite sure anymore. That's another thing, my Dad is the only one in a committed relationship, that is so screwed up. If anyone would be the most likely to not be in a serious relationship it's Tony Stark.

"Don't worry about it... Uh," I trail off, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

Her mouth forms a silent 'O' before she sticks out a hand and flashes a warm smile my way. "It's Betty, Betty Ross. I-I'm a cellular biologist and today is my first day and I want to be prepared for my first lesson."

Tilting my head as if debating her words I nod slowly. "It is always best to be prepared than it is to not be."

She laughs. "See that's what I've been telling my boyfriend since he saw me stressing out yesterday, oh, my boyfriend and I have been dating since college, I mean, since we both went to college together, as students."

"Oh, so, who's your boyfriend?" I ask, pretending to have no idea. _Don't tip anyone off_, the old side of me chimes in. It's been awhile since she's had any input in what happens. Little ten year old me, with all her cleaver, unpredictable advice. A faint shouting and footsteps catch my attention, looking up I see someone in a dark purple button-up shirt running towards us.

Betty's grin brightens at the sight of him, well that explains that. "That's my boyfriend there, Bruce Banner. He's a scientist like me but is renowned in the fields of biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. After proving to the board, he plans to work in the last field I mention, he's got more of a passion for it, wants to recreate something from the past."

_Yeah, the Super-Soldier Serum and it blows up in his face..._

"Baby, it's so good to see you," Betty exclaims, getting to her feet, placing her hands on each side of his face, and planting her lips against him. Pulling back she grins at him, like a happy couple.

"It's always good when I can see you Betty," he replies, intertwining his fingers with hers, briefly his gaze flickers to me, then back to the woman he loves that stands in front of him.

"Oh! Bruce, this is uh..." she turns to me. "Well, I never got her name but she agrees that it's better to be over prepared than not prepared at all, so what was your name?" she smiles, awkwardly.

"Panic," I say, rising to my feet, holding out a hand. "Panic Star," I say, intentionally leaving the K off my last name. Dad still would exist in this time and may be well known and so it's best to keep a cover for defense purposes. I've already had to many people find out, not that they remember anymore because Odin probably already fixed the timeline.

"Bruce Banner, it's nice to meet you. Do you attend school here?"

Just as I'm about to shake my head know, I get a better idea. "Yes, I actually I do. I was heading to the main section of campus right now to get my schedule. Just moved from across the country to come here."

"Well, I hope you like it here, the admissions is over there," he points off into the distance where a large building in the center of campus resides. "Come on Betty, we probably should get going, your first class starts in an hour and I need to help you relax otherwise you may freeze once you enter the classroom."

Curtly waving goodbye they turn their backs to me and stroll off together, arms linked, she laughs at something he said and I already know my plan of action. How to be close to them without it being creepy or odd. Getting up, I head to the admission office, entering I see a grouchy woman with a hunchback, big black rimmed glasses and a thick Australian accent.

Just as she's about to speak to me a voice in the office connected by a doorway calls to her.

"Hang on for one second," she growls, getting up from behind her desk and stepping out of sight. In an instant I jump forward, behind the desk and into the seat. Tapping furiously away at they computer keys for this old desktop as I make myself an identity as a new student. I take a picture on the old device attached to it and quickly dump the information into the computer banks and official records.

I need them to have no reason for her to question anything. I make up a schedule based on the last time I looked up this college and picked the classes that he and Betty teach so I can watch them, keep them safe from Loki. By the time the admissions lady comes back, I've been done for nearly ten minutes and she doesn't suspect anything at all.

"What can I help you with?"

"I just transferred and needed to retrieve my schedule," I say.

"Last name?" she says, eyes focused only on the computer screen.

"Star, Panic Star, a cellular biology and biochemistry major," I add as I hear he click on the mouse a few more times. Finally she looks up from the computer at me and I pretend to not notice.

"Well, welcome I suppose" with that she prints out my schedule and ushers me away as I grin down at the paperwork in my hand. I really am a genius.


	26. Just Another Student

_Twenty-Six: Just Another Student_

**_Okay so here's the general overview of what's to come soon, I'l planning on ending this story at chapter thirty and will update when I post the first chapter of the phase 2 of Panic's series. The next series will be written out so that everything is set and will have my full attention and there's a lot that's going on and conspiracies, it's great. So I'll need to write the first story out before it's posted. Now be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this story_**

* * *

Apparently the headmasters of this college aren't too bright if they can't backtrack my access to the system as well as my unofficial enrollment in mid-semester but I did go back and set up firewalls to keep them out as well as actually deleted the evidence so even if they do get through those highly advanced firewalls they'll find nothing but that isn't the point.

The point is that they haven't even found the firewalls yet which is baffling, especially seeing as this is a college and it's there job to be smarter than the normal people of the world. On the other hand I am also from the future where my skills with technology are that much more advanced but I used the basic firewalls of this time period so they should have found it.

I cross the campus of this college, avoiding the clusters of girls, boys, and the mixture of the two as I head towards the classes I enrolled myself in. I have a class with Banner this morning and another with Betty this afternoon. Frankly, these classes will be fairly easy for me considering all the studying I did just minutes before class begun as well as the days before my mother died.

Back then I'd spend hours upon hours at the local library reading books over math and science just to keep my mind well ready for the upcoming high school years so I'd memorized the books each page at a time. Sometimes Mom would even help me, while math and science weren't her strong suit she'd come down and read the words off the page.

Help me memorize them by writing down page after page with me. So this should be easy for me to pass, I just have to keep an eye on him and Betty as much as I can so that Loki can't get to them. My shoulder still throbs and burns but lately I've been to busy since getting here that it's just a faint pain that annoys my focus on the task at hand.

Slipping into the empty classroom I take a seat in the middle desk in the rooms center, and keep my head down as more students file in. I 'borrowed' a binder I found in one of the rooms I passed, it's filled with wooden pencils, paper, graph paper, and a few notes in this persons handwriting but no name is present. I just need to look like I've been prepared to come here.

Before long nearly all the seats are filled and everyone else seems to be sitting straight at attention like they want to make of good impression or something. Pathetic, I shake my head in attempt to clear my thoughts when the door swings open and footsteps sound as the person, Banner, crosses the room. I hear all the girls swoon when he bends over to get something on the other side of his desk.

And these college students are considered adults? I sigh. Each day I'm here, and even in my own time, I loose more faith in the human race. Banner is dressed in a green T-shirt, funny how he doesn't realize that'll be his signature color, blue jeans, with a white lab coat pulled over. He begins discussing wave lengths and how they apply to this particular subject.

If one wrong move is made, how dangerous the outcome and a whole bunch of other shit that I really couldn't care less about. Banner hands out a four page packet of homework to do after class then continues his speech. Instead of listening to him blab on and on, I hold a pencil in hand and work through one problem after another when he finally stops talking.

Asks the class what they want to know about him, like his age, favorite color, and other basic things that are for some reason, the focus of most of the students, who are female for your information. I honestly couldn't care less about any personal information considering how I know everything that he's going to tell them about so it only makes sense.

He started picking students with their hands raised and answered their questions, like how he's dating Betty Ross, his age, his skills, family with her strictly avoided, not that I blame him. With having an alcoholic, abusive father I can understand why he wouldn't want anyone to know, much less a classroom full of his students who he'll have to see, they look at him differently, with pity.

It continues on like this while I reach the back side of the final page. The answers are easy, simple really, the kind that any basic level college student would, or really actually, should be able to do without to much thought. Especially when their focus in in science and math for whatever purposes they plan to aspire in while in this particular field of schooling.

Just as Banner's about to answer another students question, a bell from across campus rings, signaling the end of class. One by one the students begin to file out in a line and I gather my things, flip the homework over to the front page, quickly write my name, date, and class on the top right corner before stepping from the stands up to his desk where Banner now sits.

Clearing my throat he looks up from his desk, instantly recognizing me. "You're..."

"Yeah, we met before when I was sitting on the bench with your girlfriend," I say, giving a light smile.

"I had no idea you were interested in this sort of field, so, what is it that you need help with?"

Shaking my head I keep my wide smile clearly present. Reaching for the homework he'd given the class I swing my arm towards him, paper facing him, completely finished with all the work written off in the margins. "That won't be necessary, I actually just needed to turn this in. Pretty easy if I do say so myself, it was nice talking to you but I should get going."

He blinks at me, probably surprised I was able to complete that homework in the matter of time this class took but takes in nonetheless and wave goodbye as I turn and start for the door. Stepping out into the sunlight, I'm relieved when no one is around, I just want to be alone. My cell phone buzzes in my pocket, annoyed I reach for it and press the open button.

A text from Dad appears on the screen.

That's when I realize that I never turned off those camera's that allow him and frankly anyone present at the tower to see my progress and location. Damn, I'll have to find those suckers and turn them off. I read over the contents off the message and can't help but feel a slight easy fall over me at hearing from Dad, it's been a while since we spoke.

Honestly, while I'd never admit this aloud, I really miss him and Pepper and I can't wait to get the hell out of here and be able to see them again. The sooner I get this mission over the better, besides, I don't want this stab through my shoulder to get infected, I don't feel like loosing an arm. That's some Winter Soldier shit right there.

_From: Dad_

_Must be great, you know, getting into college for free like that. Have you always been that good at falsifying documents? I searched up you criminal record, didn't know you had one, but why would you want to hack NASA anf S.H.I.E.L.D. before it fell. I had no idea, Director Eye patch Blade recently found out how many times you hacked that system._

_Honestly, I'm surprised that they never changed the system, especially after how many times I've hacked into that system._

I text him back only a minute or so later.

_To: Dad_

_Now really is not the time to discuss this, can we talk about my record later and besides, it isn't like this is the greatest college experience you know, being on Loki watch. Anyways, this mission should be done soon and you better have some damn food ready when I get there because I'm starving._

Putting my phone away I step forward, heading off to the next class I have to attend, time to finish this mission so I can go home, my seventeenth birthday is coming up and I kind of what to be there when it does.


	27. Guardian of Time

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Guardian of Time_

**_Okay, here we go, so there are only two more chapters left of this series and to be totally honest, this story was much harder to write than I originally thought and not quite as interesting but hey, live and learn. In the Authors note on the bottom of chapter thirty I think I'll post a sneak peek of the next story in Panic's series, hopefully it won't take too long for me to finish the series and that it'll soon be out for everyone to read but in the meantime I am working on a a lot of stuff._**

* * *

After Betty's class ends I still notice the lack of encounters with Loki, honestly I haven't seen hide nor hair of him and that's a really unsettling thought because he could be anywhere. I've roamed the campus at least twenty times in search of him and yet haven't seen any signs of him which isn't good because who only knows what that psycho could be planning.

Finally tired of walking across the campus I finally settle for sitting down in the grass. Laying on my back, I let my eyes close as the breeze ruffles my clothes and sends my hair blowing over my face but I don't care enough to re-place my hair. A shadow falls over me and just as I'm about to jump up and yell at whoever it is that's blocking the sunlight but stop and pale slightly at who I see.

I just have barely enough time to roll out of the way when Loki sends a blast of blue energy from the spear, blowing up a park bench behind me into a million pieces that scatter themselves across the grass. Screams fills the once peaceful air around me, girls and boys yells of horror and fear as alarms bells in the college went off and people evacuated the building.

Before he can turn to fire at the havoc of a panicking crowd I lunge forward, throwing my fist at full force at his chest. My fist collides with the Crystal of Time and the loud cracking sound quickly follows and suddenly the world fractures around us, the ground below us falls away and we plummet into a spinning vortex of dull rainbow colors and blinding white light that shines through the layers of color.

"This is all your fault!" Loki yells at me, which I barely hear over the loud whooshing of wind the blows past my ears as I fall through the tunnel of colors. Biting back the scream that bubbles up I glance over at Loki who is looking down at the purple crystal but is shattered on the inside, still whole on the out but the inside is cracked and broken.

He swings his spear at me, and I narrowly avoid it. Kicking out my leg, knocking the spear away from me as out free fall continues. Around the edges of the tunnel flicker to life, clips play of the future, the past, Loki's life, mine. Ian's voice, shutters run through me. Fear, I can still feel is brewing in the pit of my stomach, even though he isn't around anymore.

The tip of the spear nicks my ankle, blood drips, and that's when I realize that I haven't been paying attention. Reach for the knife in the side of my backpack and launch the blade free. Loki's close enough to me that I can catch the edge of his cape and yank him close enough that I can jam the knife into his shoulder, he cries out as I kick up my leg.

Hitting him in the stomach at least two or three good times before he yanks the knife free, I pull out a needle filled with the same neutralizing serum that I used before and jam the needle into the stab wound and push the plunger, squirting the green serum into his wound. Loki hits me in the shoulder, sending pain rattle through me.

Swinging the spear again he jams it through my shoulder, the same one that is already damaged. I scream, black dots dance across my vision as the blood literally oozes over the spear and staining my clothing. Dizziness and nausea rush over me and the would seems to spin, focusing in my vision fades in and out and all I can think of is sleep.

Like when I was in the Circus and I felt peace, peace would be nice right about now. I know that if I don't do something I will die from bleeding out and Loki will be free to destroy the past whenever it is that this tunnels of fast passing memories and colors comes to an end. If I'm going to die, then he's coming with me and that's for damn sure.

Grabbing the head of the spear, I grit my teeth. Kicking at Loki's stomach I push him back, keeping the spear on my side of this tug of war. Deep in thought, I know that by removing the spear head, I'll run the risk of dying even faster. Seeing as the spear head blocks some of the blood loss by being in place, the removal could kill me by blood loss or I could risk going into shock.

Usually that happens with blood loss or just the sheer amount of pain that one feels but either way I could pass out from it and die, either way I might die so I may as well make sure Loki can't reek havoc on the world and that is the most important thing that I can do at a time like this, so I have to do what is best for everyone in the world, not just myself.

"Argh!" I grunt, yanking the spear from my shoulder. I shove the butt of the spear at Loki hitting him right in the face. I kick my foot and toss the spear into the tunnel and swing my fists at him. Hitting him over and over again, in the head, shoulder, chest, face, nose, and he does the same. Pain rattles through me, my face and shoulder mostly.

I can tell the blood is flowing much faster, one half of my shirt is stained scarlet in sticky, warm blood but I keep throwing punches. Fed up with how that wasn't working, I slam my head forward. Headbutting him right in the teeth and I can hear the crack of one when I do, and the best thing about this is that his powers aren't working so he can't even fix his teeth right now.

Loki's mad, I can tell by the ignition of fury that lights in his emerald green eyes as the blood drips down over him lips and off of his chin. I cry out as he slices my thigh, then stabs me just under my rib cage. Thank gosh, he could have stabbed my through the ribs where the heart and lungs are. That for sure would have killed me but the world is getting blurrier.

Hazy. Just as everything is about to go dark, I collide with a cold, slick, metal floor and slide across it a moment, Loki gone. My mind hurls into a panic and I stumbles up in a sitting position. Squinting my eyes, I hear hectic chatter, people freaking out as I see Loki, now standing on solid ground in Asgardian chains. All of a sudden the world has a brief moment of focus and suddenly Nat's there.

I haven't seen her much since we first met and I haven't really understood her constant avoidance or lack of effort in wanting to see me or talk to me, or even hang out with me. And all of a sudden, here she is, red hair falling in its usual curls around her chin. Her greens eyes, lighter, kinder, so much unlike Loki's that it is astounding glances me over, examining my wounds.

"We need to get her to Medical Bay or she will die," she stands up. "Steve, pick her up, I'll come with you to the medical bay where Banner is, I call him while we get there."

The world goes back the dances in and out a few times.

I remember him picking me up, then darkness, an elevators ceiling and dumb music, the more dark, blinding lights overhead and a freezing metal lab table below me. My mouth is dry and my tongue feels swollen. Tired, so tired. I give in and let the dark overtake me.


	28. Happy Seventeen

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Happy Seventeen_

**_Okay, so here we go again, nearing the end of this story, also after the next chapter there will be an epilogue and be sure to read the authors notes, especially the one at the bottom which will have a sneak peek of the fourth story, or first in Phase 2. So be sure to comment, follow, and favorite and I know there was a birthday last story but this one will go much smoother and I figured it'd be sweet to see what happens this time around._**

* * *

My eyes flicker open to blinding lights overhead, white ceiling panels, and the burning scent of bleach. Even after sleeping for I don't know how long, my vision still dances in and out of focus while my tongue feels heavy and sand-papery and I want to curl up in a ball and go back to sleep. Even with a pounding headache and sore eyes, I know today is my birthday.

For once I look as bad as I typically feel on my birthday but I don't even want to get up today. Instead I'd rather sleep the day awake in privacy with no one around and silence heavy in the air. Just one day of piece to take the place of the hectic craziness that my life has been for who knows how long and now I'm back and just want to sleep, forget the pain and aching of my body.

Footsteps enter the room, crossing the floor until I can sense them at my bedside. While I have no idea who it is as my eyes ache to much to bother with opening, I just listen to the world around me for real-life context clues. Finally fed up with waiting for any sort of evidence of who it is, I sit up so fast that a throbbing spike of pain rips through my head.

I brace my hands on my head, coiling my body closer to my chest, looking up through one open eye, I see none other than Dad who looks sickly, well, more like sleep deprived. Dark circles under his eyes, messy brown hair, wrinkled clothes but the relief in his eyes is evident. Just as I'm about to speak, he steps forward, pulling me into a tight hug.

Blinking a few times, confused, I awkwardly oblige and hug him back. I can feel his breath in my hair and honestly I think this hug is more for his benefit than mine, while I doubt he'd ever admit it, he was worried about me. Pulling away, he looks down at me as I fall back into a sitting position on the bed, waiting for him to explain what he needs.

"Come up to the main floor in a few hours, we need to talk about everything," he says, flashing a faint smile which quickly falls away as he turns and heads towards the door. Just as he reaches the doorknob he stops and looks back at me. "There's a glass of water and two Advil on the table beside you. That should help get rid of your headache."

The door clicks shut behind him and I jump for the Advil, taking the glass of water and swallowing the pills while silently wondering what the hell Dad could possible want to talk about, maybe my criminal record?

_**. . . .**_

Stepping from the elevator, I'm surprised when I don't find a huge gathering of people, balloons, flashing neon lights, and a large banner across the living room with HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANIC written across it. While I'm relieved that he didn't go all out for my birthday, it's still stings that he didn't even remember it or at the very least say it to me.

Dad steps out from behind the bar in the living room, a glass of Scotch in hand. He waves at me to follow him, leading me further into the room I see that Pepper is sitting at the edge of the couch, she seems on edge, like something's wrong. Dad doesn't seem to know what's up, otherwise she wouldn't be so tense but when she sees me she smiles and gets to her feet.

She enters the kitchen where Dad has me sit down on one of the bar stools and he sits across from me while Pepper pulls something out of the refrigerator. Dad rests his arms on the tabletop, he looks better now, less stressed. He's fixed his hair and changed out into a new pair of clothes. Pepper steps over to the table with a red velvet cupcake with one lit candle in the center on a silver platter over.

She sets it on the table and I raise an eyebrow as she takes a seat beside Dad as the flame on candle dances.

"I know we have a lot to talk about but first, Happy Birthday Panic," he says. "The most amazing kid anyone could ever imagine."

Staring into the flames I see a memory, the first birthday I can remember with my mother beginning the tradition.

_"Blow out the candle Panic, I know it's not much but I'm trying so hard," Mom say, her red hair, my hair, falling around her shoulders in beautiful, natural curls with no pattern or reason unlike mine._

_"Why a cupcake?" I asked. _Even back then I knew how bad off we were, a cupcake and candles was an unnecessary expense. Ian was out drinking that night, hanging with his buddies so it was just Mom and I.

_"I know you know how we don't have any money, you may only be six but you understand and with your step-father Ian, well he isn't helping, so I thought this could be our little tradition because I know I can't buy you stuff like other parents can," she gets teary-eyed. "This can be our thing, forever a reminder of how much I love you and how much you mean to me in a subtle yet loving way."_

_Leaning forward, I blow out the candle._

Mimicking my childhood self I lean forward and realize just how much of a change this is, no longer celebrating this tradition with my mom who, back then, was the only person who gave a damn about me and loved me and now here I am in a room with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who love me the way that my mom did, not like some lost puppy but a person.

I blow out the candle and sit back against the chair, watching them. Dad sets a small square box on the tabletop, obviously jewelry and just as I'm about to protest him giving me a gift he speaks before I get the chance to.

"Don't, trust me on this, besides, I didn't spend any money on this, I had all the pieces here to build it," Dad says, sliding the box towards Taking a breath I reach for the box and open the top and freeze momentarily. Staring at the sterling silver heart shaped necklace staring back at me, like the one my mom gave to be that I used to destroy Nereza ship.

Dad speaks, breaking the silence. "I remember that you had that, mentioned it on the ship when I really saw you for the first time, mind telling me the importance of it to you?"

My gaze is still transfixed on the necklace but I do begin to speak when he asks. "It was a gift, one that was passed down from one to another in my Mom's side of the family when they turn six. It was my grandmothers, then my mothers, and then mine, until I has to use it to destroy Nereza's ship back a year or so ago, it was one of the hardest things to do."

"That's sweet..." Pepper says, voice frail and so unlike it normally is. Something's wrong, I can tell by how she taps her fingers against her leg and how she bites the corner of her lip, trying to use her strawberry blond hair to hide it. Finally the silence breaks when Pepper excuses herself and scurries from the kitchen and flees the room in a hurry.

She slips out of sight and I look from where she vanished through and to Dad who's looking at me with a subtle expression that has an obvious agenda written in his brown eyes. He wants to talk, I'm not sure what about because there are multiple reasons he could want to speak to me, mainly two reasons that I can quite honestly think of that he would want to talk about.

Leaning slightly closer, resting my hands on the table top I look at him with as much seriousness as I can manage. "Okay, lets talk."


	29. Pepper's Got A Secret

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pepper's Got A Secret_

**_Here we go, the last actual chapter until the epilogue, in the authors note on the bottom of the epilogue will contain the preview of the fourth installment which I am currently working on and Raven's story won't be all that long, maybe ten chapters or a few more or less but anyways I am working on multiple stories and I hope to get this new story finished rather quickly currently 26 chapters are complete. So be sure to comment and favorite this story._**

* * *

"Yes I have a criminal record," I sigh, exasperated. "Not that it's any of your business to begin with because those are my decisions that I made for reasons that I felt were worth it."

While this discussion of my past seems to be an always present event for us, I never hid my criminal record on purpose because I don't regret my decision for I had valid reasons for doing what I did. Reasons that Dad will never quite understand, and while even when I did these things, I knew they would be a black mark on my record for college I did them for the right reasons.

Dad sets my record down on the coffee table in front of us and I can read all the charges, all of them were dropped, but they still remain a piece of my past and some of these are still left over from when my mom was alive and I lived with her. NASA is a much harder reason to explain but I did do it for a good reason like hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. was about my dad, before I knew him.

They were the only ones who really had any tabs on him or his whereabouts and being able to hack into their system allowed me to check in on him and see if he was okay when I really wanted nothing to do with him. I've come a long way since when I lived on the streets but somehow, even now, my past still comes back to bite me in the ass and it sucks.

"And I was arrested in school one time for hitting the principal of my middle school but he deserved it okay? He was such a gross pervert who always checked out the underclassmen's asses in P.E. and so I decided an eye for an eye and got revenge for all of them, they all felt extremely uncomfortable because of him and I decided to do something about it."

Dad stares at me, confused by the sudden burst of information.

"I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep tabs on you, the NASA thing is a much more complicated event to explain but I wanted to check and see how a machine I created would impact the solar system and so yeah, I hacked into the system and was another reason that I destroyed the machine, which ended up being pointless as it was recreated anyways."

"Are you okay?" Dad suddenly asks, and I glance over at him. What the hell is wrong with him? He tells me we need to talk or whatever about something that happened or that he found out about while I was gone and now he basically ignores the answers I just provided and asks me how I am!? I shot him a look that literally expressed what I was thinking.

Suddenly it dawns on me, he's not mad, but it's obvious that he wants something from me. Typically he is all nice when he needs me to do something, the only thing I'm wondering is what he could possibly need me to do. It's not very often that he asks me to do something for him, so whatever has him worried must be a pretty big concern for him.

I raise an eyebrow and say, "what do you want?"

"Pepper's been acting a little... odd lately, I know you've noticed as too and I figured it'd be best if you asked her what's wrong, what with you being a girl and all, plus if it is a woman-thing, it would be extremely awkward if she answers."

My eyes narrow. "So basically you want me to ask your _wife_ what's the matter because you don't want to fear of awkwardness."

He pauses a moment, tilting his head from side to side like he's thinking it over before nodding only a few seconds later. "Yeah pretty much so, will you do it for me?" he asks, pleading in his tone.

Sighing, I nod my head and get to my feet. "Okay, fine but we better be getting so damn food after this because I'm starving."

He flashes me a grin. "Fine, we'll go anywhere you want. When you find out, report back to me like the good little spy you are. Now shoo..." he finishes, waving me away with his hands. Rolling my eyes I hurry off in the direction where Pepper vanished through. I already knew something was up with her when I first saw her since getting back but I'm still curious as to what it could possibly be.

She's always been such a calm, emotionally balanced person so something that could rattle her this much, has to be a pretty big issues that she's struggling with. In that case, their aren't to many 'big' type of issues that it could possibly be. While in the it of my stomach I can feel a lump that weighs me down, one that tells me I already know what it is. My instincts are nearly never wrong.

I try to keep an open ind but the endlessly long and overwhelming silence of the tower really isn't helping to easy my anxiety that is flaring at an all time high right now as I maneuver my way through hallway after hallway. Just as I reach the end of the hallway where Dad and Pepper's room is I see her standing outside on the balcony that is on the dead end wall before me with a glass sliding door as a desperate from inside to outside.

While April is typically the rainy season for everyone, today it seems as if the rain has decided to skip New York City, New York for whatever reason of its choosing. A gentle breeze seems to be blowing as from how Pepper's strawberry blond hair flows with the northern breeze sweeping past. She sits on a lawn chair with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She shutters with each breath but I can't see her face as it is buried in the knees. Taking a deep breath, I slide the glass door open and slip out onto the balcony where Pepper resides. Her voice is hoarse from emotion but she speaks to me nonetheless.

"W-what do you n-need Panic?" she asks, voice wavering with emotion.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting a little different lately and I know I've only been back for not even quite a day but even Dad's noticed and so I wanted to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help you out somehow," I say, sitting down on an orange chair similar to that of the one Pepper is sitting on. Glancing up at me I see her face for the first time since getting outside.

Her face is puffy, red, and splotchy and her eyes are red and swollen from crying. Pepper's bottom lip wobbles as she attempts to keep from bursting into tears and that's when I know something is really wrong.

"Pepper, what's wrong."

She just shakes her head and shutters as she silently cries. More tears trickles down her cheeks. "I-I can't... He can't know abou... H-how could I-I ever be-be able to tell h-h-him...?"

I listen to her squawking attempt at making a coherent sentence that makes sense to anyone other than her and try to piece what information I can together from each line and incomplete thought and idea. Something about her and not being and 'he' Dad, not knowing and her being afraid to tell him. My eyes widen to half-dollar coins as I put it together.

Pepper glances up an notices my expression and slowly gives a sad nod.

"I'm pregnant..."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I know this is an odd way to end this story but there is an EPILOGUE THAT WILL BE POSTED SOON and it will be the official end of the story, as for the Raven story it'll be a fairly short story with maybe ten chapters and will take place between this story and the fourth story. ALSO there will be a sneak peak of the fourth story installment in the epilogue so be sure to check that out.**_


	30. Epilogue

_Chapter Thirty: Epilogue_

**_Okay, so this is the last chapter of this story of Panic's series, for those that don't know or haven't read these authors notes, there will be a fourth installment but I will be taking a temporary hiatus to write it out so I have it the way I like it. I have an outline for the next three stories of Phase 2 as for a phase 3, well I don't know yet. If I get a good idea for another set of stories I might, so if you all have any ideas or plots that you'd like to see, comment below and I may use them for a phase 3 sort of thing. Now be sure to favorite, follow, and comment._**

* * *

**9 Months Later:**

Nurses scatter through the hallways, while I sit in the waiting area with Rhodey with my laptop resting on my lap. Not that there's really anything interesting or occupying my mind other than the fact that Pepper's having a baby. That realizations drops like a stone in my stomach, a pit is filled by it and I can seem to think about anything but the world falling away from me.

After a lot of hard work, I've managed to overcome nearly all of my insecurity issues probably derived from the lack of a father figure during my childhood as fathers are typically the ones who instill security into a child. The closet thing to a father figure I had was my abusive step-father and that doesn't amount to much, the thought of a baby makes me question everything.

My place in this family for example, Dad and I haven't really talked about this new baby thing. Even throughout the duration of the nine months in hell we never discussed it and now, at the final hours of somewhat normalcy ticking away I can't help but feel the pressure and the urge to run that swivels in the pit of my stomach at each tick of the clock.

Honestly, I think that is why Rhodey is here, not because of the baby like he and Dad had claimed but to keep an eye on me for some reason. Like I need to be coiled and coddled like a lost puppy or depressed child. Not that I can really retort the assumption considering how alone I actually do feel right now, practically alone in a waiting room while Dad and Pepper have a baby.

A son no less, and I can't deny the pang of jealousy and unwarranted detest for the unborn child. I hate myself for that but I can't help the way that I feel and while I try to convince myself not to feel like that, it doesn't work. Toby Xavier Stark, that's the name picked for my younger brother who is almost two decades younger than I.

I know that Dad told me nothing would change between us but I know that's about as true as me being a cheerleader, which is false as hell, and he knows it too. Everything will change and I'm not sure how this will impact Tony and my relationship. Over the last year or two we've managed to get closer like a father-daughter relationship should but it's still different.

He'll actually get to raise this kid, from infancy until Toby turns eighteen, which I'm right on the brink of, it's already December now so four months from now and I'll officially be an adult. No longer Dad's problem that he has to deal with and I'm terrified of what will happen now, now that I'm on the verge of adulthood and with this new baby that will fill any place I had in Dad's and Pepper's heart.

I mean Pepper loves me, I understand that, but it's not the same love that she'll have for her own child. It's like how parents pick favoritism between their two or three children. This'll shift our whole relationship and I'll be the designated babysitter who will have to watch Toby while they go out to dinner for their anniversary or decorate for his birthdays.

Sighing, I run a hand over my face. I really don't see how I fit into the family picture anymore and that's an unsettling thought to fall across my mind, I wonder where the nearest exit is. Glancing around the room I search for the nearest exit, just as I stop, Rhodey clears his throat and I look up at him. Fully focusing all my attention on him.

"What's wrong Panic?" he asks me, a knowing look on his face.

Rolling my shoulders slightly I respond. "What do you mean?"

He raised an eye brow before nodding to my arms that rest underneath the bottom of my laptop where my fingers tap against each other in constant time. I stop instantly now that I know he noticed.

"Tony's my best friend, he does the same thing when he's upset, worried, or thinking about something unsettling. You may as well tell me what's bothering you before I take a guess," he replies, knowing he's got me beat.

"It's just that," I trail off, shaking my head. Red hair falls around my face creating a sort of curtain to hide myself from the real world and all my problems, the only thing is that it doesn't really work. I still have to deal will any and all my problems but it brings me a sort of comfort but Rhodey can see right through me and by the look in his eyes I can tell he knows what's bothering me.

"Look, Panic, I've know Tony for a long time and I know he can be a bit distant but this is his first time, you know, knowing he's going to be a father and honestly he's scared he's going to fail. You know that things aren't going to be the same but that doesn't mean that everything is going to be awful, I think you should focus on the positives," he suggest.

"Rhodey, a baby, that means everything will be different, there will never be any piece and quiet," I pause. "I'm tired of being tossing me around like a rag doll and the world yanking the rug out from under me and now with," I wave towards the hallway where the delivery room is. "That baby on the way, everything, me included, will take a backseat as that baby takes precedence."

"Panic..."

"And Tony and I just barely have managed to make our relationship work what will the roller coaster that is our lives and I mean, he'll get to raise this kid and I mean, that's that childhood bonding between both parent and child that he and I never had and on top of that, nothing that I ever do will matter anymore," lowering my voice a few octaves I speak in mock of Dad.

"Panic..."

"_'Look Pep, Toby's walking for the first time; he said his first word; Not now Panic, we're watching a movie with Toby. Oh he got his first A; Later Panic, Toby and I are going to toss around the football,_" I say, my voice going back to it's normal tone.

"You don't know that, you can't honestly assume based on personal opinion that that's how things will be, do you really believe that?" Rhodey asks, disbelief coloring his voice. Shrugging I lean back in the leather chair and glance down at the tile floor.

Just as he's about to speak, a nurse in teal blue shrubs steps in front of us. Her sort dark hair is tied back in a dog tail looking ponytail, dark rings under her eyes tell me she hasn't slept in awhile. I already know what she's going to say when she opens her mouth to speak, but let her say what she supposed to.

"You may go see them now," and with that she turns and starts away and I sit stationary, wanting nothing to do with this baby or even caring enough to see him for the first time but Rhodey gets up and shoots me a look that tells me to get up and go. So I do and dread every step bringing me closer and closer to the room where Dad, Pepper, and 'it' is.

Stopping outside the room where they are, I lean back and cross my arms over my chest and glare at Rhodey. He might have been able to make me walk over here, that doesn't mean he can make me go into that room. Rhodey nudges me lightly a few times until I give in and slowly slide into the room, careful not to make a sound. Pepper sits on a hospital bed, knees pulled up and she lays on her back, propped up by three pillows.

In her arms she holds a baby wrapped tightly in a cotton candy blue blanket cocoon with azure colored blue bears stitched into it randomly along the blanket, giving a more friendly and loving type of feel that falls flat on me. Dad stands a few steps back from the bed, Pepper's strawberry blond locks are ratted and tangled from hours of labor and dark circles line her green eyes.

As I stood watching them, the three of them, something suddenly clicked in my mind and it was like the last piece of the puzzle and yet while that one piece is the only one left, it's the jagged bit that doesn't quite fit. This feels like an intimate moment that I really shouldn't be intruding on, _they _are a family, the three of them with Toby.

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of loneliness falls over me, when I really feel the missing piece of me that craves my mothers attention, her advice, her guidance, but she's not here and I don't fit either. Just as I start to back out of the room, I feel a hand wrap lightly around my wrist and I don't know whether or not he could feel how out of place I felt but Dad apparently knew I was going to leave the room.

He tugs me forward slightly, even against my silent but obvious reluctant to stay here where I can't help but feel as if I'm not supposed to be here. Like I'm stepping on some sort of private family moment despite Tony being my father as well. I just don't fit into this family dynamic and I don't know whether or not Dad and Pepper feel it but I most certainly do.

Dad pulls me to his side and close enough that I can see the baby and I feel my stomach fall and I can tell that nothing will ever be the same again and I'm not sure it'll be for the better.

* * *

**Pandora's Panic Box**

_**Sneak Peek**_

* * *

It's been about a week and a half since the birth of monster baby Toby, so I've practically lived at Rae's ever since. We have a research paper due tomorrow so I'm not downright avoiding Dad and Pepper but then again, I am. It might be immature of me to do that, and actively avoid Dad and Pepper because of their having a baby together, but then again I already know that.

"Rae, there isn't a single article about the impact on Fruit Bats if they flew in the daytime rather than at night," I whine, scooting her laptop away from me and further across her purple and black bedspread.

"Well maybe if you keep looking, you'll find an article about why you're so dumb," she winks, tone completely teasing which is so unlike her. Wow, I must be rubbing off on her. Sticking my tongue out at her may not have been the most mature thing in the world to do but honestly, I don't really care about seeming responsible and mature.

If Dad and Pepper think I'm responsible then they'll force me to babysit,_ it_, and I don't want to loose my freedom to watch their kid, that's how it works right. Parents have the oldest kid babysit their younger ones so they don't have to while the older kids are forgotten and paid no attention. So maybe I'm not quite over my volatile feelings.

"Look who's trying to be sassy," I mock, raising an eyebrow, as Rae doubles over in a fit of laughter. Her inky black hair has gotten longer since she and I relocated to New York City. It now cascades down around her shoulders in messy natural crimping style, even her skins got some color now, most likely my doing.

I force her to come down to the beach with me, Oliver, and his sister Sierra. Somehow Rae and I managed to acquire two more friends in the nine months between Toby's birth but I've been somewhat dishonest to Dad, not that I've seen much of him lately seeing as I avoid going to my own home because of a crying baby that I silently resent.

While I know it's not right for me to hate Toby because he's just a baby and can't express himself or do anything for himself, I can't help but feel an unwarranted hatred of him and I feel so awful about it but that's the way I feel and I don't know what to do to stop feeling this way because I'd tried everything, including internet research and come up with nothing.

Dad doesn't know Oliver's a guy, that's my big secret that Dad doesn't know about because I was careful about what I said when I still went back home. Whenever I would leave the house to go meet Oliver, Rae, and Sierra, I'd tell Dad or Pepper that I was going to visit my friend Ollie, they just assumed that it was sort for Olivia or Olive, I never said that it was and they never asked.

Besides, knowing Tony Stark, he'd do something super embarrassing in front of Oliver or accuse us of dating in secret behind his back and not telling him about it which isn't true. Him knowing just wouldn't be good for me, Oliver, or our friendship. Oliver and I are not dating and besides, even if we were it wouldn't be his business anyways.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so as you know, this is the last official update of this series until I post info about the fourth installment which you all now know is called "Pandora's Panic Box" the sneak peek above doesn't give away the main plot so keep that in mind, also, tell me what you think of the information given about the next story from the sneak peek above.**_


	31. UPDATE! Pandora's Panic Box

**UPDATE! Pandora's Panic Box**

* * *

_**Hello my lovely, dedicated fans, I know it's been awhile but I wanted to tell you that the first chapter of Pandora's Panic Box has been posted but as I mentioned in that authors note on the first chapter, there are only ten chapters completely complete as of right now and will update at least once a week to ensure time for me to complete chapters in the meantime but I may update more or even daily if I can so it's not set in stone.**_

_**Another thing I will mention is that I won't be updating Panic's 4th installment until I finish and post the next and final chapter of Rae's series which I plan to do in the next couple of days. Also on June 16 it's the one year anniversary of "A Girl Named Panic" so there's gonna be a special one-shot in the universe which sort of play in the 4th story, well it's mentioned at least. **_

_** Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful support and love for Panic and her stories because if it wasn't for you all I wouldn't be making a fourth story and just so you all know, there will be a fifth and sixth and after that, who knows? But you all should probably go check out "Pandora's Panic Box" favorite it and comments all the hell out of it!**_


End file.
